Dr Facilier and His Apprentice
by K-Noire
Summary: Dr Facilier has his own apprentice now, so what will happen? Rating might turn up to M for later chaps
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Facilier**

It's dark, very dark. It's so dark that your eyes couldn't adjust to it... and the Laughter, The cries are coming from everywhere.

And once in a while a loud scream screeched through this weird Dark kind of world.

Suddenly torches appear everywhere and purple and green colours where visible. Your eyes can finally adjust to the light and colours... Not long after the light appeared, small colourful voodoo dolls with pins in their bodies and head appeared everywhere.

And a huge figure with a large Voodoo Mask appeared as well beside the smaller dolls. This figure walked to a cage and roared;

"Facilier! Stand Up!" The cage disappeared showing a tall dark figure sitting on the ground.

Facilier stood up and looked at the man with mask with a nervous smile "Friends! Heh.. H-How are y'all doing? " The small voodoo dolls beside the large man looked up and giggled like creepy little girls. The large mask looked at him and frowned. "Not that well.. ! You promised us a whole lot of souls... but you didn't manage to give us that!"

Facilier Looked shocked and turned away to have a quick think he then you looked back with a determined look.

"Please! Let me go back, and I will double the souls of my dept!" The masked raised his eyebrow for a while he then took his angry look.

"Okay,… You may return,… But you will have to bring us 5000 souls within 5 years, if you don't manage to get that you will be devoured by us, and lets hope then for you,… that you would taste good!"

The mask said and laughed evilly. Not long after Facilier saw that all kind of Shadows were surrounding him, and he saw one familiar shadow. They all laughed with a high voice and the next Facilier saw was his own home. He pulled himself up and took a good look. It's seemed that he had been gone for a month or so, everything was covered in dust and webs, while he was for his imagination only gone for a day. He dusted off his tall chair and sat down.

"Woah... " He sighed and thought by himself.

"_How will I ever get this right,… I can never get 5000 souls out of this city … I have to go... But where…?" _After awhile, he looked at his Shadow

"You got any ideas?" He asked and laughed softly, like his shadow would have an idea… But then he saw his shadow moving and pointing things out. His shadow took a form of a car and a caravan that was driving all around the world. Dr. Facilier opened his eyes widely and an evil smile grew upon his face.

"I've got to say, you really are something." He said to his shadow and laughed. His shadow took his form back and smiled as well.


	2. After 4 years

**Well This is the beginning of my first story, I hope you enjoy.**

**I also wanted you people to know that I'm dutch, So English is not my motherlanguage**

**Still, I tried my best to do every thing as good as possible, **

**If you find any grammar mistakes or anything, please let me know so I can work on it :D**

**Enjoy!**

**4 years later, Dr. Facilier**

Facilier opened the door of his small purple caravan and sighed. It was a long day; he had taken 3 souls today, what was quite something on a quiet day. He placed himself on the couch, placing his hat on the table closed his eyes. He then took a small notebook and placed 3 lines. He had now collected 4368 souls. So he still needed 632, he was almost done; he still had one year, so it would be he needed 2 souls a day, at least. His shadow appeared in front of him yawning, Facilier peaked his eyebrow,

"What are you tired of?" He asked grumpy. His shadow made his body in an angry form, and then he formed himself as a fat man, referring a man earlier this day he had taken to the other side. Facilier then laughed of the idea that his skinny shadow had to take such large soul with him to the other side. "Kay, I admit, maybe that was heavy for you" He said with a smile.

After a minute resting on his couch he stood up and walked to the front of his caravan. His shadow followed him and dropped a newspaper on the driver's seat.

"Ah yes, News paper.. let's see if I'm noticed already…" He said with an evil grin. After he searched for the newspaper for disappearance of people he only saw people that were not around the place he was now,… so not his fault. For some reason it was a miracle that the souls he had taken were not noticed,… maybe it was the work of his 'friends', It didn't really mattered to him, as long he was not wanted bye the cops it was fine by him. But all this travelling had also taken quite the positive turn. Since he was travelling he turned out to be popular by the teens, so it was also a reason for him to set his price higher. And every time he arrived in a new town, then the whole city would knew it and were already getting in line for his 'Magic'

Dr Facilier Smiled as he put the papers aside. He then started his caravan and moved on to the next city. Once he arrived it was already very late and he was real tired now. He walked to his couch and made it into a bed. He let himself fall onto the bed and before he even touched it he was already asleep.

**Lucinda**

"Lucy! Wake up! You're going to get late!" A motherly voice roamed through the house. Lucinda opened her eyes and closed them immediately, the sun was right her face.

"Urgh… Stupid sun…" She moaned and she rolled herself out of bed. After she took a shower she combed her hair and did her make up. She then looked in her closet and grabbed a Black dress she got from her mother. After she was done she looked in the mirror for one last time. She had half long black hair, a round cute face and quite some lips too. She usually wears purple eye shadow, but her eyes self were so dark, almost black. She then went to the kitchen and showed herself

"And, What do you think of this dress, mom?" She said and made a small twirl. Her mother was sitting at the kitchen table smoking and took a look. She then frowned and said.

"I guess it would be better if you had some more butt and breasts…" She dropped the ash of her cigarette in the ashtray and took another look.

"I think it would fit me better" She said in a disrespectful tone. Lucinda rolled with her eyes, grabbed her sandwich out of the fridge, she made yesterday and left.

"Bye Mom!" She managed to say friendly before she shut the door. She ran to the bus stop and waited until the school bus would come. Luckily she didn't had to wait long and she stepped in. When she looked in the bus she saw her friend, Sarah, in the back who was waving at her happily. She had blonde curly hair and was quite the opposite of Lucinda, She was more with the pink colours and Lucinda was more with the black colours. Lucinda peaked her eyebrow and sat next to her

"Lucy! Lucy! See this!" Her friend jumped and showed her a purple poster with a very dark charismatic man on it.

"Oh, My Goodness! Facilier!" Lucinda squealed. And took a closer look at the picture and then saw what she meant.

"He is in Town? How awesome!" Sarah nodded and replied

"I'm going to see him after school, are yah comin' with me?" Lucinda smiled broad wide and nodded heavy.

**Facilier**

It was already morning and Facilier hadn't slept much, but he needed to install his tent and everything before 3 o'clock. It was now 1 o'clock PM, so he still had 2 hours. Facilier washed his face and looked in the mirror. The circles around his eyes only got bigger, but still he remained Charming. He shaved himself, except for his moustache. He then tried to comb his hair, but it was hopeless, so he just picked up his hat from the table and pushed all the hair inside. When he was done he gave himself a charming smile for check up.

"Yup, I'm done." He murmured to himself. He then walked out of the bathroom and looked on the walls, looking for his shadow friend. He then finds him on his bed

"Hey!, Lazy Bum! Get up!" He screamed and then walked outside. He grabbed his stuff for he tent and started to build the tent. After a while his shadow came out helped Facilier with building the tent. When they were done Facilier grabbed his famous pink powder and whispered. "My place, My Home" He then blew the powder into the tent and suddenly all his stuff were in the tent, and surprisingly it looked like his old home. Facilier smiled and looked on his watch. "Ah! Great, I still have some time left to get something to eat." He said and he walked to a bakery for some breakfast.


	3. Almost there

**Lucinda**

After school the two girls went into the city looking for Dr. Facilier. After a while they found a queue... A very long one. Were would be around 20 people who were in line for Dr. Facilier already.

"Oh my…" Sarah gasped. Even Lucinda popped her eyes out. "Whoa… I didn't know there were this many people who wanted to meet him… probably they are all unhappy I guess." Sarah frowned and looked at her.

"I'm quite happy, but I'm still standing in line… Are you…? Unhappy?" Lucinda smiled at her friend but then looked down the other way.

"You know my mother; today she was doing it again… " Sarah knew immediately what she was talking about. Ever since her brother never came back from the war, her mother started to blame everything on Lucinda and act like she was the only victim. Everything what her brother did was amazing and good, even when he died he was amazing. But Since her brother passed away her mother saw herself as an amazing person and Lucinda as brat who would only cause trouble.

"Come on, Lucy! It will be all better soon, I promise…" Sarah said and placed her hand on her shoulder.

Lucinda looked at her friend, showed a small smile and nodded.

"So.. Lucy.. What are you gonna ask? Are you going to ask something about your future?" Sarah smiled and tried to turn the mood around. Lucinda grinned almost evilly and whispered.

"I'm going to ask, if I can be his apprentice…" Sarah's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"You're doing WHAT!" She nearly screamed. Some people looked back at them, but they minded their own business again.

"Why… Lucy, why?" Sarah whispered

"You know why, I hate living here, I've always admired Facilier and his work! I want to see the future too and help other people like he does." Lucinda replied with a happy face.

Sarah frowned "You know he is into voodoo things too, and that is dangerous!" Sarah said with a warning tone.

Lucinda smiled and shrugged.

"I know it can be dangerous, but that's the fun of it. I could finally live my life." Lucinda said proud.

Sarah looked a bit sad. Her best friend would maybe leave her behind. Lucinda saw her friend being sad and now it was her turn to cheer her up.

"Hey, Don't worry.. There is only a small chance he would actually accept me and if I am accepted, I will visit you as much as possible!" Lucinda said with a smile. Sarah looked at her with a small smile and nodded. Just like Lucinda did earlier. After Sarah had calmed down they looked around and noticed the line wasn't any shorter yet.

"I wonder if Dr. Facilier is even in the tent..." Not only Lucinda was wondering that, the rest of the queue was also wondering where he was.

And luckily for all of them the answer came, with some syrup.

**Dr. Facilier**

When Facilier came back, to his surprise a whole queue stood in front of his tent. Facilier quickly ate his pancake with syrup and walked to his Tent.

"Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, Are y'all ready?" Dr. Facilier said with a charming voice and all the people started to make fuzz. His Shadow pointed him to his mouth he still had some syrup left and Facilier quickly wiped it away.

Dr. Facilier danced gracefully around the people singing his intro Song.

When he introduced himself he guided the first couple to come inside. One was a typical blond girl, with high heels and a guy who looked quite who had the money. Probably this girl dates him for money, because the guy wasn't what you call handsome. As the couple entered the tent Facilier guided them to his famous table and listened to what they wanted. The girl would like to know her future and the guy didn't really want anything, you could see from his face that his girlfriend dragged him into this. As Facilier was reading her future, you could see the girl was almost drooling over him and not paying attention to her boyfriend at all. Facilier needed to restrain himself for not pushing the girl away. Dr. Facilier loved attention…. In a distance… he hated when girls came too close. Not that he was not into girls or anything, but these girls were really horrible. When Facilier was done with reading their future, he let out his customers out through the back door. So if Facilier would take a soul then nobody would notice that quickly.

When the first two were out he stepped out of his tent again calling out the next people. This however was a business man and he was alone. Facilier invited him in and guided him to his chair. He then nodded to his shadow that this would be soul number 4369.

**Lucinda**

Lucinda and Sarah were still waiting and now and then green and purple light came out of the tent with some vague screams. A normal person would be freaked out but the people who were in line were only happier when they heard it. Sarah and Lucinda were giggling like little girls from time to time.

When Lucinda and Sara were almost there, they saw Facilier to pick up two customers. Sarah was a real drool girl but Lucinda acted tougher but when she saw Facilier giving a charming wink, she couldn't hold down her blush.

Now it was the moment of truth, Soon they would finally meet Dr. Facilier. As he came out with a charming movement almost everyone swoon Except for Lucinda, She tried to keep her head cool.

"Welcome ladies. May I escort you to your future?" Dr. Facilier said with a grin as he offered both his arms to Lucinda and Sarah. Sarah eagerly grabbed his offered arm but Lucinda declined.

"I-I… would like to t-..talk to you in private after her…" Lucinda managed to say. Facilier peaked his eyebrow, and nodded. He then took Sarah inside. Sarah looked worried back at Lucinda but then the curtains were closed and all Lucinda could do was wait.


	4. Private Talk

**Hello everybody~~**

**I thank you all for those who keep reading and stick with me :D**

**My boyfriend is checking my spelling so it ought to be a bit better :D**

**Since he is also Dutch there is still a possibility for mistake :D**

**But please bare with me :D**

**~Kim~**

**Facilier **

Every time he came outside he saw this girl with short black hair, standing next the princes girl, who quite caught his eyes. He wondered what her future would be. As he came outside and caught their attention he gave a sly wink and his pride rose as he saw the black haired girl blush. When he was done with this customer he looked in the mirror and slides a hand through his hair. His shadow appeared next to the mirror with a questionable attitude. Then Facilier caught himself in what he was doing. "Urgh,.. What am I doing..?" He whispered to himself. When he came outside, he set his charming smile and looked at the two girls who were next. "Welcome Ladies. May I escort you to your future?" He said with Mesmer in his voice. The blonde Barbie grabbed his arm eagerly, to his disgust. He then looked down at the raven haired girl, wondering for her reaction. And to his surprise she declined his arm and told him she wanted to talk to him in private. Facilier was quite flabbergasted but nodded and took the blond girl in. When they were in the tent, the blonde girl was really enthusiast about almost everything. He guided her to the table and started to read future. Since this was probably the best friend of the other girl he played nice and told her a nice future and gave her a 'luck' charm. This actually was just a colourful stone. Before the blonde girl left she grabbed Facilier's arm and looked into his eyes

"Please, be kind to my friend too…" She said and then left through the back door. Facilier peaked his eyebrow and really was curious now. He walked to the front of the tent and took a deep breath. He looked outside and found the girl who was looking to the sky.

"Miss?" He said charming offering her his hand to come in. The girl turned around to see him and he saw a small blush light up. She then took his hand and he guided her to his table.

"Well, what is it that you wanted to talk about? Lady…?" Facilier asked.

"Oh! Well, my name is Lucinda Adams" She said nervously.

"So,.. Miss Adams, what is it that wanted from me?" Facilier said as he sat down and grabbed his cards to play with.

"Uhm.. yeah.. Were do I start ..." Lucinda bumbled

Facilier smirked as he saw the girl bumbling over her words.

"I… I would like.. It would be an honour ... If… Uhmm.. How do I say this.."

Facilier started to loose his patience.

"Say it!" he growled. Facilier was getting tired of this and couldn't control his curious self. Lucinda on the other hand got scared for a bit and yelled it out.

"I WANT TO BE YOUR APPRENTICE!" There remained an awkward silence for a small time.

"Please…" Lucinda said to break the silence.

This was really something Facilier didn't expect. He also never thought about it, having an apprentice. Facilier gave it a thought and if she really wanted to be a voodoo witch too, she had to make a deal with his friends,… Facilier took a look at the girl, she had a strong look in her eyes, but her skin looked like fragile porcelain. It would be too dangerous for her, and for some reason he had the urge to protect this girl from his evil friends, he didn't know why.. but he had this feeling. Should he send her away? He needed to know a bit more about her before he could send her away.

"Hmm.. Well… Uhm.. Could you tell me something about yourself… like... What do you know about what I do…?" Facilier asked trying to be his charming self again. The girl looked up confident with a smile and started to tell that she tried some voodoo for herself and that it didn't really worked yet she also sis some kinds of cleaning rituals. It sounded really soft and innocent in Facilier's ears and he wondered if she knew what voodoo really was, if she still wanted to do this.

"You also know that I'm travelling around, you look like your still in school..?" Facilier asked.

"I know, but I never really wanted to do this university thing… and since I am 19 I think I'm old enough to decide for myself."

After listing to her Facilier stood up.

"Would you please stand up?" Facilier said, without saying anything to her about her story. She peaked her eyebrow but just did as he told her so and stood up. Facilier took a look at her. She was very thin but not ugly thin. Her hair was black and short. Also she had very deep dark eyes that were quite inviting. She had some good looks and maybe she could help him… After he walked around her he stood straight and said.

"I will accept you as my apprentice, but you have to know you will start at the bottom… so you will start with; getting costumers for me. That way you will learn how to be just as charismatic as me!" He said smiling as he led her through the back door.

"There are more rules and everything, but I will explain those to you later, I will see you tomorrow evening, Have a nice Day~!" He said and pushed her gently through the curtains.

**Lucinda **

Lucinda stood outside gobsmacked and looked at the curtains of tent. Facilier was already inside. She turned around and saw her friend was waiting for her. She ran to her smiling and asked how it went.

"I…I… I'm… I'm accepted…" she managed to say as she stood there blank. Sarah made a cheerful jump in the air and said she had done really well.

"So.. What happened? What did he said? When will you leave? What will you do with school?" Sarah flooded Lucinda with questions.

"Woah.. Keep it down. One at the time, please!" She said smiling.

Lucinda told her the whole story on the way home and told her she would leave in the evening tomorrow. Sarah was really happy for Lucinda that she finally could do what she really wanted. She would see Lucinda tomorrow in the mid day, before she would go away. Lucinda and Sarah arrived at Lucinda's home.

"Well, I see you tomorrow then!" Sarah said and waved her friend good bye.

"Bye, Sarah" Lucinda said and she walked to her front door. She opened the front door and walked in the living room. There she found a small note.

"_I'm out, I'm home late. Mom._ " Lucinda sighed and threw the note away. She then went upstairs and started to pack her bags. If her mother would treat her like that, then she would treat her mother like that too. When she was almost done packing she let herself fall on her bed looking at her blank ceiling. She closed her eyes and smiled, thinking of the great adventures she would meet with her idol. She finally believed it was actually going to happen. She would leave this place behind forever... well... she would come back for her friend… but not for her mother. Lucinda stood up and changed her clothes, ready for bed. She then took one look outside, curious if her mother would be back already, but she didn't. Lucinda shrugged and went to bed. Starting to dream about her adventures.

**Facilier**

When the day was finally over he only had taken two souls. But it took quite some energy from him. Since he met this Lucinda girl he couldn't really keep his head with his job. Facilier stood in the middle of the tent and took a deep breath. He then made a forceful twirl with his hand stretched out and everything in the tent disappeared. And Facilier had a small amount of pink dust in his hands. He grabbed a small pouch and placed the powder inside.

He then walked out of his tent and saw sun was already setting. This beautiful view was disturbed by a familiar noise.

"Bbrrrrbblllellllrrrrr" His stomach said. Facilier held his stomach quickly and looked around. He saw a small Café, which was still open. He took a quick visit to get something to eat. After a small dinner, Facilier went back to his caravan. When they were in, his shadow cut himself loose from Facilier and went to his bed. Facilier chuckled softly and sat down on his couch. He grabbed his Death Note and placed two more lines. Tomorrow would be his last day in this small town, he then would travel to New York. There he could stay for a week or so in Central Park, so that would be more relaxing for Facilier and probably a big plus for his new apprentice. He looked around in his caravan and suddenly thought about something actually important…

"_Where the hell will the girl sleep…?"_ He asked himself. He then looked up. He knew there was a sort of second floor, but he never really checked… Since this was enough space for him alone and his shadow. He stood up and walked to the centre of the caravan. He looked up and pulled on a short rope. Slowly there appeared a ladder. He looked up and it was quite dark up there. "Urgh…" He whispered and climbed the ladder. When he was up he looked immediately for a light switch and a few spider webs later he found one. Facilier took a good look and it was quite big. There was one bed and a small closet. Facilier was quite relieved to find there was a spare bed for the girl, but then he looked a bit disappointed. This meant he needed to clean up the place. Facilier actually wanted to go to bed, but he couldn't do this tomorrow so he had to. After some loud noises even the shadow was curious with what he was doing. The shadow decided to take a look, and this of course, sealed his destiny. He was now bound to help Facilier with scaring the spiders away and a lot of dust. When it was around 2 o'clock AM they were finally finished. And the two males were really proud of themselves. They actually cleaned something. Facilier and the shadow went downstairs and immediately went to bed. A shower would come tomorrow. Before Facilier fell asleep he asked himself why he worked so hard for this girl… Just dusting the dust away would have been good enough too… right..? Facilier decided not to think of it until tomorrow.


	5. The next Day

**Hello Everybody~!**

**Woah, this was a tough one. **

**I hope you will still like the story and keep up reading. And for myself I already noticed the Caravan of Facilier is… big. **

**But lets say he used some magic for his Caravan :D**

**~~Please review :D~~**

**Lucinda.**

The next day Lucinda woke up by the sunlight in her room, again. She stood up and looked around. She then saw her suitcase. And that reminded her of her leave. She walked to her mother's bedroom and found her sleeping with a few bottles of wine. Lucinda closed the door and sighed.

"She will sleep for a while, thank god." Lucinda whispered to herself. She then took a small shower and made herself some breakfast. When she was done it was already 10 AM, and her mother was still asleep. This was exactly what Lucinda wanted. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

She then wrote:

"_Mom__,_

_I'm out,_

_And not comin' back._

_Lucy." _

She placed the note and the pen on the table. She then went upstairs to grab her suitcase and went off to her friend Sarah's house. She took the bus to her friend and walked the last part with her suitcase. It was now 11 Am, She was still too early, but she didn't want to stay a minute longer in that awful place. She rang the bell and her friend's mother opened the door

"Oh Lucy! What a surprise! Come in, Come in." Sarah's mother said as she motioned for her to come in. Sarah's mother was really something, she just looked like Sarah. She had long blond curls and a very friendly look in her eyes. She was the mother every girl could wish for.

"So,.. What's that suitcase for? Are you moving in or what?" She joked. Lucinda placed her suitcase aside and laughed at her.

"No, I'm going to travel with the famous Dr. Facilier as his apprentice." The reaction of Sarah's mother was like a copy of her daughter. Her eyes almost popped out and gasped.

"A..Are you sure? Are you going to leave this town forever?" She asked worried. Lucinda was quite happy that a motherly figure was actually worried about her. But she shook her head with a smile

"Don't worry, I'm not going to leave forever, I will keep in touch as much as possible and try to visit you when I'm around."

"What about your mother? What did she said about this?" Sarah's mother asked as she guided Lucinda in the living room.

"I don't know actually, I left a letter for her. She wouldn't let me go if she had the chance to stop me, so I prefer not giving her that chance. "

Sarah's mother shook her head.

"I'm not your mother and I know you didn't have it easy there, but it's not the proper way, you know that, right?" Lucinda nodded

"I know it's not right, but she doesn't know what's right either…" she said almost angrily. Sarah's mother walked to the kitchen to get her something to drink and Lucinda heard someone walking down the stairs.  
"I thought I heard you!" Her friend said happy as she joined in the living room.

"Only I didn't expect you this early…" Sarah said as she placed her feet on the small table.

"Well, my mom came home drunk tonight so I didn't want to stay a minute longer…"

Sarah looked at her with empathy. They were interrupted by Sarah's mother with some drinks and snacks.

The whole day they talked and did things together for the last time. At sunset Lucinda grabbed her things to go. Sarah stood in the doorframe of the living room and looked gloomy at the ground. She was glad that her friend would be happy but she would really miss her friend. Lucinda looked at her with her suitcase and bags in her hand and noticed Sarah's mood.

"Aww Sarah… Please... Don't be so sad…" Lucinda said and wanted to put her suitcase down but then she got a sudden hug from her friend. Lucinda smiled dropping her bags and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Thank you, Sarah… For being such a good friend" Lucinda whispered.

Sarah sniffed as she let Lucinda go.

"Write me from time to time, okay?" Lucinda grabbed her suitcase and nodded. She walked out the door, waving with her free hand as she walked to the city.

**Facilier**

Facilier looked at his pocket watch and decided it was time to call this a day. Too bad for him he only got one soul today. He stood up and walked to the front and looked outside. The sun was already setting and he was wondering when that Lucinda girl would come. And his question was answered soon enough as he saw her in the distance. Facilier smiled happy… A bit to happy. He saw from his eye corner that his shadow was moving. He looked at his shadow and he saw he was imitating the girl, very poorly, and made a vomiting movement. Facilier chuckled and noticed his jealousy.

"Don't worry about her, my friend." Facilier smiled as he walked towards the girl

"So you really want to come?" Facilier joked. Lucinda blushed deeply and set down her suitcase.

"Of course, I want to.." Lucinda managed to say. But Facilier had already turned around held open the curtain of his tent.

"I'm going to clean up, so I thought you might wanna see this" Facilier said with a charming motion to let her in. Lucinda grabbed her suitcase and walked in. She looked around and noticed only know how much this Tent looked like a living room. With all the masks that hung on the… walls,.? Does he have walls in his tent… She then looked at Facilier who stood in the middle of the room and wondered how he would get this all cleaned up. Facilier smiled at Lucinda

"I will give you a small preview of what you can do as a shadow man." Facilier made this same forceful twirl with his hand open like he was trying to catch something. The room suddenly disappeared and Facilier held his hand open to Lucinda

Lucinda was astonished by this sudden motion of Facilier and that the whole room just disappeared. She then looked at Facilier who held out his hand. She looked at his hand and found the whole room she just stood in was now in the palm of his hands.

"Woah,... It's… Amazing... " Lucinda whispered as she looked up to Facilier.

Facilier smiled charming and placed the powder in his pouch. He then walked to a corner of the tent.

"You just saw the magic, and now its time for hard work." Facilier said as he pointed out the other corner for her. Lucinda looked at the corner and then at Facilier; it took a second for she understood that he was asking for her help with breaking down the tent. Lucinda set her suitcase aside and started to help Dr. Facilier. The shadow wanted to help but Facilier signed to the shadow to get inside and wait. And of course the shadow obeyed. Who wouldn't if you were told that you didn't have to help with the chores?

When they were finally done, Facilier grabbed the package of the tent and Lucinda grabbed her suitcase.

"Do you build this up every day?" Lucinda asked tiring.

Facilier chuckled and opened the door of his caravan for her.

"No, I only set up when I arrive and break down when I leave."

Lucinda got in the caravan and found it surprisingly big. She placed her bags aside and took a small look around. Facilier placed the tent in a closet and then stood in the middle of his caravan.

"Oh Yeah, Lucy. You might want to sit down… I'm going to introduce you to a friend of mine." Lucinda peaked her eyebrow and sat down.

"Why do I have to sit down, is this friend of yours so scary…" Lucinda laughed joking.

"Maybe,.." Facilier smiled

"May I tell you that I am known as the Shadow man, Well this name would be more appropriate for my friend, May I introduce to you; My Shadow!"

Dr. Facilier shadow appeared and sat next to her. Lucinda's eyes followed the Shadow as it came to sit next to her.

"Oh My Goodness!" She yelped and crawled away from shadow. If she would move any further she would definitely fall off the couch. Facilier laughed of her reaction.  
"Don't worry, he can't bite! Ah… Maybe that's a lie, He can bite… But I assume he wouldn't!" Facilier turned around and pulled the rope to get down the ladder.

"Miss Adams, May I escort you to your new home." Facilier said charming as he stretched out his hand to her.


	6. A favor

**~~Hey people,~~**

**I'm sorry that this Chapter is so long!**

**But I hope you will like it.**

**~Kim~**

**Facilier**

_Facilier turned around and pulled the rope to get down the ladder. _

"_Miss Adams, May I escort you to your new home." Facilier said charming as he stretched out his hand to her. _

Lucinda blushed with a small smile and took his hand to climb the ladder. As they got up Facilier turned on the light and showed her room.

"Its not big, but I guess it would be big enough for you."

Lucinda looked around and nodded.

"It's better than I had at my own place." Lucinda walked to the closet to open it.

"More then enough space for me"

Facilier Folded his arms and smiled. Lucinda then turned around and bowed her head slightly

"Thank you, . For taking me in." She said with a smile and then ran to the bed to test how comfortable it was

It had been a long time since Facilier had done something nice, And… it felt kinda good. Facilier turned around to get her stuff.

After everything had been packed out they went to the small living room to rest for a bit. It was awkwardly silent. Until two stomachs started to talk to each other. Lucinda blushed and Facilier scratched his head and looked the other way.

"Uhmm It seems we haven't eaten yet..." Facilier said.

Lucinda got up and walked to the small kitchen

"Maybe I can make something for us. A sort of thank you for having me in"

"Ah Wait... Uhm..." Facilier wanted to tell her that he barely had food in the house…

"Where is everything?" Lucinda asked Facilier after she looked in the fridge.

Facilier got up and scratched behind his neck.  
"Well... I really... HATE... Cooking... So most of the time, I eat Take outs…"

Lucinda was quite shocked that he lived of fast food and still had this figure.

Lucinda thought about it for a second. The drugstore around the corner was open till 7. She looked on her watch and saw she still had 30 minutes.

"If I hurry I could get some things to cook, Or do you prefer another Take out?" Lucinda asked.

"If you are a good chef, I would like to try your cooking." Facilier said with a grin.

Lucinda grabbed her coat.

"What would you like; Spaghetti?" Lucinda asked before walking out of the caravan

"Surprise me" Facilier said charming.

When Lucinda was out of the caravan Facilier sat down again and sighed deeply. This was quite a day and it still was going. Facilier's shadow appeared next to him and sighed as well.

"She doesn't seem that bad… right?" Facilier faced his shadows way. He saw his shadow lifting up his shoulder. A small grin appeared on Facilier's face as he grabbed the newspaper. Luckily nobody had missed the new people he had taken the last few days. Its not that taking souls was that hard, he could take any soul he wanted, but he didn't wanted to get caught that he was taking souls away. He only took souls from people who had lost hope, no family and that kind of troubles. Unfortunately he only got one soul today. But tonight he would drive further to New York. Nice big place, Lots and Lots of souls. If he would get enough souls tomorrow, he could get a day off. He placed the newspaper away, grabbed his Death Note and placed another stripe. He then placed the book away and lay down on the couch, waiting for Lucinda to return.

**Lucinda**

When Lucinda was in de drugstore she looked around and wondered herself what she should make. As she wandered through the store she grabbed all the ingredients she needed for Gumbo. On her way home she tried to remember how it was made. Her Grandmother from New Orleans had learned her once. When she came back she found Facilier sleeping on the couch and the shadow sat next to him, also asleep. She decided not to wake them up and started right away on making her Grandmothers Gumbo. When she was almost finished she heard Facilier waking up.

"Hmm.. Smells nice… really nice…" Facilier got up and walked to Lucinda who stood in the kitchen.

"It's almost done!" Lucinda said smiling as she stirred the Gumbo. Facilier looked in an upper closet and grabbed 3 plates and 3 spoons. He placed the plates and spoons on the small table at the couch.

"Sorry that I don't really have a dining table, but this will do, right?" Facilier asked as he walked back to her. Lucinda nodded and doused the fire.

"It's done!" Lucinda placed the Gumbo Pot in the middle and looked at the third plate

"Does your shadow eat..?" She asked as she looked confused at Facilier.

"Of course, he is almost just as human as us." Facilier sat down at the right and the shadow sat next to him in the middle. Lucinda sat at the left next to the shadow. She watched the shadow for a few minutes how he would eat. The shadow indeed ate like any normal person; it only looked a bit weird. If you wouldn't notice the shadow you would see a spoon levitate and the gumbo disappear in mid air.

She started to eat and was quite proud of herself that it actually tasted good.

Facilier stopped eating for a while and looked at Lucinda

"Oh yeah, before I forget. I will drive to New York tonight. We should arrive around 2 AM. I hope you will be able to sleep when I drive." Lucinda's smile grew wide as she heard they were going to New York.

"Are we really going to New York?" Lucinda asked in disbelief.

Facilier nodded as he ate.

When they were done Facilier moved to the front and Lucinda placed the dishes in the sink.

"We will do the dishes tomorrow." Facilier said. He yawned as he sat in his driving seat. Lucinda looked at the time and it was getting pretty late.

"Is it alright if I go to bed…? Dr. Facilier?" Facilier started the engine; he then looked at her and nodded with a soft smile. She could see he wanted to go to bed as well. Lucinda pulled down the ladder. "Good Night, Dr. Facilier." She said as she went up the ladder.

"Just call me Facilier." Facilier said as he drove onto the road.

Lucinda smiled and blushed slightly

"Good Night, Facilier." She said again and climbed on the second floor.

She looked around in her room and smiled. She was really happy now. She would finally leave her old life behind and start a new one.

She grabbed her Nightdress and stepped into bed. She felt how the caravan was wobbling and cradled her to sleep.

It was still dark when Lucinda opened her eyes. She looked around and for a moment she panicked, she needed a moment to remember were she was. And now she noticed the caravan was standing still. They probably arrived in New York. She stepped out of bed to have a look. She sat on her knees near the stairs and looked down. She saw Facilier sitting on the couch and his shadow levitating above him.

"It's already 5 AM, Urgh…" Facilier sighed. She then saw the shadow pointing to his wrist and then pointing outside.

"I know I have t get up at early, just wake me up at 7…" Facilier yawned and lied down on the couch. It only took seconds for Facilier was gone to slumber land. After a few seconds looking at how Facilier was sleeping she started to think. She then waved at the Shadow

"Shadow!... pssst... Shadow man!"

The shadow looked up surprised and moved to Lucinda.

"Hey, How about you wake me up instead of Facilier, That way he can get some more rest." The shadow took a look a Facilier and grinned happily. He nodded and flew to his bed to sleep. Lucinda smiled and went back to sleep.

Lucinda felt something was pulling softly at her shoulders. She had never thought her mother would wake her personally… She opened her eyes; she didn't saw her mother, or Dr. Facilier. It was the shadow with an awful grin on his face. Lucinda opened her eyes wide and let out a short scream. Facilier's shadow frowned and then went to take a look at Facilier.

Facilier was still asleep. He then looked back at the girl who got out of bed.

"Sorry..." Lucinda said anxious. She then quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt to get dressed.

"Do you mind?" Lucinda asked the shadow. The shadow shook his head but staid still. After a glare of Lucinda the shadow knew what she meant and he quickly left the room.

After Lucinda was done dressing herself. She quietly walked down the stairs, and found Facilier on the couch sleeping; it seemed he was too tired to walk to his bed. Lucinda went upstairs for a second and grabbed her blanket. She placed the blanket over Facilier. She smiled as she looked how he was sleeping, he looked quite innocent. She then grabbed the bag of the tent and made her way out of the caravan

She placed the bag of the tent in front of the caravan and started to get all the things out of the bag. She grabbed the manual of the tent and started to read. After a few lines reading out loud the shadow grabbed the manual and threw it over his shoulder. Lucinda looked up confusing at the shadow. The shadow then grabbed a part of the tent and instructed her with building the Tent. It took a bit a longer for Lucinda and the shadow to build up the tent then expected. When they were done Lucinda went inside and took a look around. Facilier was still sleeping and on the table she found his powder pouch. She smiled almost with an evil grin and grabbed the pouch. She then took a quick look at Facilier to see if he was still asleep, and he did. She sneaked her way out and walked towards the tent. The shadow was about to leave the tent but then Lucinda went in again. He looked at the girl confused and followed her. Lucinda stood in the middle of the tent; she poured some powder in the palm of her hand and looked at the shadow questioning what to do. The shadow took the exact form of Facilier and blew the powder out of his hand; he then lifted up his shoulder to sign her that he didn't knew more then that. But the naïve girl didn't notice that and already blew the dust out of her palm. When the pink dust was settles the whole tent looked like Dr. Facilier's room… only… messier. A lot of voodoo masks lay on the floor along with some different colour dust and liquid. It even seemed some of the furniture stood upside down.

"Whoops…." She whispered to herself and the shadow face palmed him.

"What am I gonna do…?" She asked as she looked at Facilier's shadow. The shadow looked afraid and disappeared.

"Urgh… That coward."

She wanted to walk out of the tent but then bumped into someone.

And this someone didn't look happy when he saw the tent.


	7. A new Suit!

**Hello Everybody!**

**I'm really sorry that this took a bit longer then the previous chapters. It's getting hard already to write my ideas down good =D**

**But I hope you do enjoy this new chapter**

**Please review =D**

"_Whoops…." She whispered to herself and the shadow face palmed him. _

"_What am I gonna do…?" She asked as she looked at Facilier's shadow. The shadow looked afraid and disappeared. _

"_Urgh… That coward."_

_She wanted to walk out of the tent but then bumped into someone. _

_And this someone didn't look happy when he saw the tent._

**Facilier**

"What is the meaning of this, Lucinda Adams?" Facilier said on a grumpy tone.

"I…I…" Lucinda looked at Facilier and saw he was really mad at her, it frighten Lucinda.

"IMREALLYSORRY!" Lucinda almost yelled and quickly rushed inside.

Facilier wanted to grab her but missed, he sighed and walked inside the tent.

"That woman! How could she…" He growled and saw his pouch on the floor, almost empty.

"She used almost all of it!" He growled as he bound the pouch on his belt.

He looked around and found that most of his furniture was upside down.

"How the hell did she do this?" He walked to his table and found his chair in different pieces.

"MY CHAIR! MY LOVELY CHAIR!" He cried, grabbed the pieces together and placed them on the table. He then looked around some more and found most of his potions and ingredients were on the floor, and not usable anymore

"Grrrr… I'm gonna kill her for doing this!" He roared in his tent.

After some shouting and cursing in his tent, his shadow appeared.

"What do YOU want?" Facilier growled as he was trying to repair his chair on the human way. His shadow moved in front of him and pulled him up so he would look at him. Facilier looked grumpy at his shadow, showing his shadow that he better say something good.

The shadow then explained to Facilier that Lucinda was worried about him so he should take it lightly on her. Facilier gave up trying to repair the chair on the human way and used his last powder to repair his chair.

He then placed the chair on his original place and sat on it. He sighed deeply and leaned his head in his palm looking at the shadow.

"So.. What do you think I need to do? Pretend like nothing has happened? She could have set everything in fire or she could have hurt herself…"

He looked a bit sad as he thought about it that she could have hurt herself.

His shadow noticed his sadness and smiled slightly he then shook his head that he shouldn't pretend that nothing has happened, he then explained to Facilier that he should warn her about the danger of voodoo. Facilier nodded and stood up. He looked at some other furniture what was still upside down and Facilier sighed. He then made his way to the caravan and found Lucinda upstairs packing her stuff.

**Lucinda**

"IMREALLYSORRY!" Lucinda almost yelled and moved around Facilier to get away. She could feel that Facilier was trying to grab her but she was glad he missed her arm. When she was in the caravan she closed the door behind her and tried to catch her breath. She went upstairs immediately and sat on her bed with her head in her hands.

"God! What have I done? My way to a better future has already ended here. I have ruined everything..." Lucinda closed her eyes and felt tears were coming up. She then looked up to keep the tears in her eyes. She refused to cry. Crying never helped her before so she wouldn't cry now. It didn't take long before the shadow of Facilier entered her room. She felt his hand on her shoulder and she smiled slightly.

"Thanks…" She whispered. He then petted her over her head and heard some screaming and yelling from outside. The shadow pulled her cheeks up to let her smile and he then disappeared.

She stood up and looked around in her room.

"I have brought people in danger because of my selfishness… It's better If I just…" She paused for a minute, opened her closet and grabbed her bag slowly, still thinking.

She then placed the bag forcefully on her bed and started to throw all her clothes in the bag. Tears were streaming off her cheek. She tried to fight against it, but it was hopeless. She kept whipping it away because it was blurring her sight. When she grabbed her last dress she heard someone coming up.

**Facilier**

"What… What are you doing…?" Facilier said as he walked to the closet and looked at her bag.

"What does it look like…?" Lucinda whispered softly not looking at Facilier, trying to hide her red face.

Facilier sighed and pushed her on the bed, this caused a major blush on her face. Facilier grabbed her bag and threw it in the closet, closing the closet immediately.

"Are you telling me you already want to give up? You, foolish girl!"

Lucinda looked up surprised, she didn't wanted to give up, but she didn't want to bring people she loved in danger too. But she was too stunned to say anything.

Facilier grabbed a chair out of the corner and sat in front of her with the back lean faced to Lucinda.

"You have been very, very, VERY naughty. And I admit I was very angry, and I'm sorry for that.." He whispered the last part. "But that doesn't mean you have to run away or give up your dreams!" Facilier said. With the last part he looked away to hide his slightly sad face.

"I know, I didn't really had the time to teach you anything yet or tell you things about it, but it is common sense you don't just steal my stuff and try things out… and for that you should get punished!" He said as he looked at her and realized it maybe sounded _really_ wrong.

He saw that Lucinda was blushing and it made him blush as well, luckily for his darker skin, it was not visible.

He tried to ignore it and stood up. Facilier placed the chair away and walked down the stairs. Before he disappeared he looked at her and said

"I'll think of a punishment for you, until then, wash your face and meet me in the tent!" Facilier walked off the stairs and went immediately outside. He walked in the tent and to his surprise everything was normal again. Except for one small table, who was lifted by his friend Shadow? The shadow looked at Facilier and showed a big smile as he put the small table down .

"Thank You, Shadow." Facilier said with a small chuckle. Facilier walked to his closet and grabbed some ingredient to make some new purple powder for his empty pouch. He placed the ingredients on the big tabled and started mixing. When he was done he had a full bag, but a quite empty closet. He would need to do some shopping tomorrow. Maybe a punishment for Lucinda…? Visiting all kind of creepy shops...

Naaah, it was too soft. As Facilier was thinking, Lucinda walked in the tent.

"Facilier?..." Lucinda asked as she walked in nervously.

Facilier looked up to her and smiled slightly. She wore a dark blue dress, quite lovely. But not lovely enough for .

"Lucinda dear, would you like to stand over there and close your eyes." Facilier said as he stood up and walked over to Lucinda.

Lucinda stood in the middle of the tent and had a questionable look on her face before closing her eyes.

Facilier stood in front of her and took a good look at her. She was really tender and looked quite pale.

"What are you going to do…? Facilier… Is this part of my punishment…" She asked nervously. A big grin appeared on Facilier's face.

"No, My dear. Your punishment will be much worse." Facilier laughed softly and placed some of his purple in de palm of his hand.

"Are ya Ready?" He said with an evil voice.

He then blew the purple dust on Lucinda's dress. And a purple cloud was surrounding the dress of Lucinda.

Lucinda could feel the dust around her and opened her eyes, but it was not really the right time to open them.

Dr. Facilier just had grabbed the skirt of the dress and with one strong pull ripped the dress off Lucinda.

This caused the natural respond of a girl. A nice high scream, with a slap following. Dr. Facilier had the dress in his hands and a small red hand glowing on his cheek. As the Dust fell down Lucinda stood there in a new suit in stead of in her underwear.

"I told you to close your eyes…" Facilier said grumpy as he laid the dress on the table and revealed a mirror for Lucinda.

**Lucinda**

Lucinda walked to the centre of the tent and looked nervous at Facilier.

Would he punish her already, what would he do to her…?

She closed her eyes and heard Facilier was coming closer and heard some soft sounds of his pouch. She then heard him blew something onto her and that something started to tickle her skin. It felt like hundreds of little feathers that were falling off her skin. She opened her eyes in respond and looked down immediately to see what was tickling her. Through the purple dust she found Facilier grabbing her skirt and just ripped it off her body.

"_What the..?"_ Was the only thing she managed to think.

She was shocked, let out a short high scream and slapped Facilier in the face.

"_Oh my god, what is going on..?_" She thought as she covered her 'nude' parts. But there were none… She still had clothes on… New clothes. She looked down and found she had some new clothes on. She then looked up to Facilier who grumpy told her that she had to close her eyes. She blushed slightly. She then saw Facilier walking to a closet and showed her a large mirror in the door of the closet. She walked to the mirror and found out she was wearing high heel boots. And as she looked at herself in the mirror a small gasp left her small lips. This was the reaction Facilier wanted; a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Woah…" Was the only thing Lucinda managed to get out. She was now wearing an outfit that really matched Dr. Facilier. This was definitely not her punishment. She was wearing a long coat similar to that of Facilier. She had a soft purple shirt that was really short. Furthermore she had a short skirt and long high heeled boots. And as finishing touch she had a smaller hat with a feather on top of her head. She really loved this outfit. She looked like Facilier only… with more revealing parts… She blushed slightly and looked at Facilier

"A thank you would be better then a slap in my face." He said on a bitchy tone as he rubbed over his sore spot.

"You could have told me about this, then I wouldn't have slapped you Duh!"

"If I would tell you everything then there would be no fun about it! Duh~!" Facilier answered and then turned away to his chair and sat down on it.

Lucinda glared at him but then a small plan came across her mind.

"Okay, Well Then. It your turn to close your eyes and I will do a small magic trick too!" Lucinda said and needed to hold her evil smile down.

"You want to do magic again? Don't you think this tent had suffered enough?" Facilier said with an evil smile.

Lucinda frowned shortly but kept her role.

"No, this magic is really safe! I assure you! I don't even need potions or weird powders!"

Facilier peaked his eyebrow, Shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Well, Go ahead then, But if this magic of yours ruins anything You'll be dead missy!" He said with a huge grin.

Lucinda grinned softly and walked over to Facilier.

"I hope that this wont hurt..." Lucinda said softly and saw Facilier looked up questionable.


	8. Wanted!

**Hello Everybody, ~~**

**Sorry**** for the long wait, I had a busy week with 20 kids :D **

**I hope you guys are in for a bit of romance.**

**I tried to make a start for the romance in this chapter, please tell me what you think of it. ( so Review Plz) **

**I don't really know the exact age of Facilier. So I just looked at him in the movie and guessed what his age might be. (Since he had a moustache I guessed he was older then 22 or 23.)**

**Also I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed me**

**Especially Magic8ball**

**Thank You guys :D**

**~~Enjoy~~**

_Lucinda grinned softly and walked over to Facilier. _

"_I hope that this wont hurt..." Lucinda said softly and saw Facilier looked up questionable. _

**Facilier**

Lucinda placed her hands on his cheeks and turned his cheek to her.  
"Hm… This looks really bad...! Let me fix that..." Lucinda said, And Facilier could feel she was smiling.

Facilier peaked his eyebrow, still holding his eyes closed. He was really wondering what her 'magic' would be like, because till now, he didn't mind this kind of magic.

Lucinda moved closer to him and he could feel her heartbeat, and it was quite fast. Suddenly he felt a soft and warm feeling on his cheek. It didn't take long before he realized she just kissed him on his cheek while she is sitting on his lap. Why didn't he realize earlier…? He quickly opened his eyes and found Lucinda blushing on his lap. She quickly moved off his lap. Even though she was blushing, she managed to make an evil smile and ran out of the tent.

"See you at breakfast!" She yelled before she was out of the tent.

Facilier was still sitting on his chair totally in awe that she just gave him a kiss. It had been a long time since he had received a kiss. He could almost feel the warmth from his cheek run through his body. It felt nice.. and good. But it was wrong! She was just an innocent girl trying to learn voodoo, while he was .. Well quite old already… At least that is what he was thinking. He was 26 years now. And she was 19… maybe 20.

"Oh god.. What will I tell her if I see her… How am I going to act in front of her now?"

Facilier's shadow slowly appeared out of the dark shadow of his chair and kind of laughed at him. Facilier peaked his eyebrow but showed a sly smile.

"Maybe I should play this game with her… Right?" Facilier said as he stood up and dusted off his coat. When he was almost out of the tent he stopped.

"I can't do this! Urgh.." He said as he lowered his shoulders. His shadow stood beside him and showed a large playful smile. He then pushed him softly and nodded towards the caravan.

"Alright! Alright…!"

Facilier closed the curtain of his tent and looked at the time. It was 9 o'clock already now. He needed to hurry with breakfast if he wanted to open up the shop at 10 Am. He knocked on his own caravan door and opened it immediately. There he found Lucinda making breakfast.

"I hope you like scrambled eggs with some bacon and bread" Lucinda said smiling as she was baking the eggs.

Facilier blushed softly and sat down. His shadow moved to Lucinda and almost drooled as he smelled the eggs and bacon.

"Yo Shadow, Keep your shadow drool with you, I don't want to eat your drool" Facilier said grumpy.  
Lucinda laughed and put down the fire.

Facilier blushed softly as he heard her laugh; it was really innocent and sweet…

She placed the eggs and Bacon on three plates and placed them on the table.

"Well, I hope you guys like it!" She said and started to eat. The shadow also started to eat immediately. Facilier looked at his breakfast and it really smelled good. She was really a good chef. While eating this lovely breakfast Lucinda grabbed the newspaper, she started to read the front page and almost chocked in her piece of egg. Facilier looked up surprised and looked at the newspaper. But Lucinda quickly folded it and hides it behind her.

"Horrible news! Mass murder, not a picture to look at, when having breakfast!" She said quickly. Facilier looked at his shadow and peaked his eyebrow. His shadow looked at Facilier and shrugged. Facilier just continued with his breakfast and when he was done, he sat on the couch and looked at his watch. It was half past 10 now. Facilier decided that he would take a rest for 30 minutes and then start his working day. Lucinda started to clean everything up and when she was done she sat next to Facilier. She seemed a little nervous. Facilier Showed an evil smile and moved his feet on the table.

"So.. This Magic yours… You just did on me… Is that a common magic you use on multiple people"

Lucinda's cheeks turned really red and looked a bit shocked

"Of course not!" She almost yelled.

Facilier laughed softly.

"But... Uhmm... Did it work…? My magic? Does it still hurt?" Lucinda asked softly and looked at his cheek.

Facilier looked at her and felt his cheek. Of course it still hurts but he accepted her apology.

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Lucinda looked at him and nodded. Then an awkward silence followed and Lucinda looked out of the window.

"Uhmm... Lucinda…" Facilier said to break the silence.

"Yes?" Lucinda said with a blush and looked at Facilier.

"Uhmm,… Since you still ruined my stuff, I miss a lot of Ingredients now… Could you go to the city today and buy them for me? Or else I won't be able to do anything tomorrow"

Lucinda's looked a bit a sad and nodded.

"If you can write me the ingredients on a piece of paper I can get them.. I think…" Lucinda answered and then looked the other way again, with sad eyes.

Facilier Nodded and then looked the other way too. Not long after, his Shadow appeared in front of him and told him in sign language to thank her for the breakfast and maybe something more. Facilier looked at his watch and still had some time. He looked back at Lucinda who was still watching out of the window. He then looked back at his shadow who pushed him gentle to Lucinda. Lucinda probably felt Facilier moving cause she looked his way immediately. The shadow hided quickly and Facilier sat there trying to think of something…

"_Oh yeah… A thank you…"_He quickly thought.

"Uhm… Lucinda.. I… I was thinking…"

Yes?" She answered peaking her eyebrow.

"Ah… Uhmm… Thank you.. For the delicious breakfast…" He said with a small blush what wasn't noticeable and he quickly stood up. He then opened the door to go to his tent but before he went out he looked back at Lucinda and sighed softly.

"And… Thank you for showing your magic" He said with a small smile and left.

**Lucinda**

When Facilier thanked her Lucinda's cheeks turned red.

"Oh my god, I look like a stupid high school girl!" She whispered to herself.

"_He is way too charming, if this will continue I don't think I will be able to learn__ anything…" _ Lucinda stood up she took a quick look in the mirror and tried to hide her blush. She then set her eyes on the news paper. She grabbed it and sighed. She opened the newspaper and looked at a large picture of herself with the title "Missing!" She quickly read the article and sighed deeply.

"What am I gonna do about this…" Lucinda looked out of the window just in time to see Facilier walking in his tent. She then looked at the newspaper again "Let's just hope he won't find out…" She ripped the newspaper in a few pieces and threw it in the trashcan. She took a last look in the mirror and tried to hide her blush. She then walked out of the caravan and followed Facilier. She opened the curtains and found Facilier sitting at his table writing something down.

Facilier looked up and smiled as soon he saw Lucinda.

"Ah there you are, I was just making your list!" Facilier said and he wrote the last thing down. Lucinda walked towards Facilier and Facilier stood up.

"Here, I also wrote where you could find the ingredients in which store. It may be that you have to ask for some stores. But I think you will be fine, right?"

Lucinda accepted the note, took a quick look at it and smiled at Facilier.

"Of course!"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot" Facilier said and grabbed some small black cards out of his jacket and handed them over to Lucinda.

"If you have the chance, try to give some people my business cards." Facilier said and added a wink to it. Lucinda blushed slightly at his wink but then turned around and walked out of the tent.

**Facilier**

As he watched Lucinda walking out of the tent he looked back at his shadow

"Please keep an eye on her for me..." The shadow mover around him and asked him if he would be alright with pulling the souls in alone this day.

Facilier nodded and said

"I'll be fine, I might me skinny but I aint no weakling"

The shadow smiled evil and then moved out to follow Lucinda.


	9. A day In New York!

**Hello Dear readers**

**Another Chapter of **** and his lovely apprentice, Lucinda.**

**I will also tell you guys a small secret!**

**I'm more the type that draws, so of course while writing this story I made a lot of drawings. **

**If people are interested in seeing these I will upload them. **

**(tell me in the reviews if you are interested or pm me ) **

**Also, the 11****th**** of august will be my B-day, and to celebrate that, I will make a small side story of Facilier and Lucinda~**

**Lucinda **

Lucinda walked out of the tent and looked at the small note.

_1 bottle of Chicken Blood__ (Mina's Love store.)_

_7 large Bat wings__ (Mina's Love store.)_

_5 little Monkey Claws (Shadows and goods.)_

_2 Frog eyes (Silent whispers.) _

_4 R__at tails. (Silent whispers.)_

"Are these ingredients…? Gross!" She placed the note in her pocket and started to walk to the city. Lucinda couldn't believe she was actually in New York now. And when she would come back from shopping maybe she would finally learn something. When she was in the middle of the city she looked around. It was really crowded and everything was so flashy. She grabbed her note to see which store she needed first.

"Hmm… Mina's Love store… Sounds interesting… But where the hell do I start looking for this store…?" Lucinda took a look around, hoping to find someone who looked kind.

"_Ah, a Granny, She will probably help me!"_ Lucinda thought and smiled. Lucinda walked over to the old lady.

"Uhmm... Excuse me miss" Lucinda said softly. But it seemed the old lady didn't hear her.

"Hmm... Excuse me!" She said louder but the old lady still didn't hear her.

"_God… What is this?" _Lucinda thought and cleared her throat.

"EXCUSE ME MADAM! MAY I ASK YOU SOMETHING?" The old lady certainly heard this looked up shocked. As soon the old lady had a view of Lucinda she looked angry and started to hit Lucinda with her small bag.

"You Scum! It's always the same! Leave this old woman alone for a time!" She screeched and followed Lucinda for a bit as Lucinda ran away.

"_God! Old ladies are horrible here!" _

When Lucinda was finally escaped from the evil old lady she took a seat on a bench near a hot dog stand. Lucinda looked at her feet; it was almost a miracle she was able to run on such high heels. As she placed down her foot again she sighed and looked forward. To her surprise she saw a small store with the text "Mina's Love store"

"I… I actually found it… Woah… Thank you, grumpy old lady!" She said to herself and stood up. She crossed the road as soon it was safe and entered the store.

**Shadow**

The shadow Smiled at Facilier before he left. When he was outside he saw Lucinda walking towards the city. Following her without getting noticed by her wasn't hard. But there were hundreds of other people walking around as well, so he had to be careful. When Lucinda was trying to ask the way, he hides behind Lucinda. And when the granny looked at Lucinda she probably saw the shadow as well. This caused the rage of the old woman what made Lucinda ran her ass off. When Lucinda was finally safe, the shadow grinned softly. As she was taking a break the shadow looked around to see if everything was safe. Then the shadow saw Lucinda's Shadow on the wall sitting on the bench. The shadow grinned wide and sat next to Lucinda. He sat closely, moved his arm up and yawning obviously. As soon he wanted to lower his arm, the shadow of Lucinda stood up and walked away. He looked up surprised and saw Lucinda crossing the street. He quickly stood up and followed Lucinda into the store.

**Lucinda**

When Lucinda entered the store she quickly held her nose for a second to protect her nose thrills of that awful smell.

"Ah Gawd!" She cursed softly.

She took a look in the store and it somewhat reminded her of Facilier's place. Skulls and Mask were hanging all over the place. Also some bats were hanging upside down on the ceiling. As she looked at her left she saw all kind of animals in cages. These were still alive, screaming and well. But as she looked on her right she saw diverse kinds of animals… in parts. She saw the batwings in a jar already. This made her stomach go upside down.

"Mina! Or this is a customer or a tourist, I can't tell!" A manly voice said in the back. She walked further and saw a bald man behind the counter, He was kind of huge in muscles and was reading a girls magazine. This somehow wanted her to leave this place, but she had to get the ingredients for Facilier.

Then this woman barked in from the back. She had a light tan and black hair with many curls. She had a colourful bandana around her hair. Also the rest of her clothes were very colourful with yellow and orange colours. This kind of made her feel safe.

"Ah.. This one looks like a customer to me yeah!" The woman said with a smile. Lucinda smiled softly as well and walked towards the counter.  
"You look somewhat familiar little girl… But yah haven't been here before are yah?" The woman asked as she cleaned A bit.

"Uhmm No I haven't been here before… I'm here to get some ingredients for my Uhmm... Master... I guess... You can…call it like that…?"

"Your master you say?" The woman looked up and took a good look at her.

"Your clothes… They remind me of… ?"

Lucinda looked up smiling and nodded

"He is my master, yes!"

Both the man and woman looked a bit shocked at the small girl and the woman asked

"May I ask.. What kind of master… he is to you… Not slave master relationship… I may hope…"

Lucinda was quite shocked and shook her head quickly

"No No! Absolutely not! He teaches me voodoo! He is my tutor!"

Both woman and man sighed relieved. The man continued reading and the woman looked behind Lucinda.

"Is he yours…?" She asked. Lucinda looked back and to her surprise she saw Facilier's Shadow.

"Ah! Shadow! What are you doing here?"

"I assume not…" The woman whispered to herself.

The shadow tried to explain that he had to keep an eye on her for Facilier, but Lucinda didn't really get it.

The woman noticed that the girl was really a kitten in the voodoo world and translated what the shadow said.

"It seems that Facilier is worried about you, he had sent his shadow to keep an eye on you…" Lucinda looked at the shadow and a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

"So Hunny! What d'ya need?"

Lucinda looked at the woman, she then grabbed her list.

"I…. I need one bottle of chicken blood… and 7 large bat wings…"

She said with disgust.

The woman looked at her face as she read what she needed.

"is this yah first time buying these?" She asked as she peaked up her eyebrow. Lucinda felt embarrassed and nodded shyly.

The woman smiled and placed an arm around the smaller girl.

"Don't worry hun! I'll help Yah!"

The woman guided Lucinda through the store and gave her the best quality of the goods she needed.

"Since these are for Facilier I will give you a small discount" The woman said as she made the bill for Lucinda.

Lucinda paid the stuff and thanked the woman.

Lucinda walked towards the exit but before leaving she turned around

"Uhmm Ma'am! Do you know where I can find the store Shadow and goods?" The woman looked up and smiled

"Of course, You go left from here you cross 2 streets and then its at your right. It aint that far away" Lucinda smiled and thanked her. Lucinda held open the door so the shadow of Facilier would go first. She then followed and closed the door. As soon she was out she took a deep breath

"Ah! Fresh air!" She said smiling as she looked at Shadow.

Shadow smiled at her and flew already forward.

**Facilier **

Facilier was kinda worried how he would get the souls out of the people and push them to the other world. This would take a lot of energy from him.. He wondered how this would end…

Facilier made everything ready, and stepped out of the tent. It was already crowded. There were a few girls who were staring at the tent and giggling. Facilier threw his charms in the battle and walked towards the girls.

"Ladies! Enchanté!" Facilier said and took off his hat.

"A tip of the hat! From Dr. Facilier. How y'all doing Gals…?"

He grabbed his card and gave it to the first lady.

"I see you gals are quite the curious types. How about I will take you girls,…" All the girls gasped when he said that. He laughed and finished his line "To take a trip into your future…" He said charming as he threw his arms around two girls and guided them to his tent. The girls were in the palm of his hands. Facilier could have easily sent them to the other side... but it seemed these girls were quite popular on school... so if they would have gone missing it would definitely reach the FrontPage. He told them all they would have a great future and so. When the girls stepped out, they quite made people curious and they walked towards Facilier's tent.

The first in line was a business man, he looked kinda depressed.

Facilier stepped beside him and used his friendly charms.

"Hey Fella, Hows life! Don't tell me! I'll tell ya, and after that I'll tell you your future!" He said and guided him to his table.

"Sit dear friend, sit!" He sat across him and used some easy card tricks. The man was still looking down and said

"I don't really care for my past and present… I know those… I'm Only interested in the future…"

Facilier peaked his eyebrow.

"Well, Can't read ya future without the past and present, so I'll give that as a gift.." Facilier said and shuffled his deck. The man sighed but agreed.

Facilier let the man pick three cards and Facilier placed them on the table.

"Ah.. You are the youngest of 7 in the family and thus nobody paid attention to you. You have always been the sidekick and nobody really cared for you.."

Facilier said as he showed a lonely boy in the corner on the card.

"For your present is that you were successful until now… Cause nobody paid attention you were in your own world and had all the time of the world to study good and have a good job… but it seemed someone stole your job… Also your wife left you and nobody cares about you.. Am I right?"

The man nodded sadly but he looked up, curious of his future.

"And then I will now tell you your future." Facilier started and smiled evilly. "You shall no longer be in that lonely world of yours; you will enter a new one after I'm done. Here you will start a whole new life, with new chances." The man looked up happier. Facilier stood up and smiled. He showed his hand to shake his.  
"As soon you shake my hand, Your dreams will turn to reality my friend" Facilier smiled as he stood next to his huge voodoo mask. The man walked around the table and took his hand with a huge smile. As soon he got a good grip of the business man, Facilier placed his foot on the chest of the man and pushed him, but he kept holding his hand. Instead of ripping off the man's arm, he ripped out the soul of this poor man. The body of the man just lay dead on the floor. Facilier looked at a small energy ball what represented the soul of this man. He then looked at the huge voodoo mask who was keeping his mouth wide open to eat the soul. Facilier smiled and let the soul out in the mouth of the mask. The voodoo mask ate the soul with pleasure and as soon the soul was eaten the voodoo mask opened his mouth wider to let in the body. But if you looked deep into the mouth of the mask you could see a lot of fire, so you can guess the body would be burned to ashes. Facilier grabbed the man. This was quite something for Facilier. He was so skinny and this Business man was not really and average size. When he got the body on his feet for a bit he pushed the body in. But then… something caught his eye… This man had the newspaper of today in his pants on the back… This was not really special... But the face of Lucinda on the front page was quite special. He quickly snatched the newspaper before the body disappeared in the voodoo's mouth. He didn't cared for the body or whatsoever. He only had eye for Lucinda's article. It said with large letters "MISSING!" He quickly read the article. After he read it he didn't really know how to feel… He was really angry,… Worried too. But most of all.. Confused.

He quickly walked out of the tent and saw quite a queue outside.

"Damn…" He cursed.

It was too bad that he couldn't stay to get more souls, but this was far more important.

He need to find Lucinda... Now!


	10. BDay Special

**Hello Everyone,**

**Today it will be my 20th Birthday **

**(DAMN I'm getting old T_T )**

**So as a sort of present to you guys I made a small side story Of Facilier and Lucinda. This has not occurred ( yet ) in the real story line. **

**Also I don't know for sure If I will let it happen… but still**

**Enjoy reading this B-day Special :D**

**This is my Name on deviant Art**

**GaveVerendal**

**There you can find the art of Facilier and Lucinda  
**

**Here you can find the art I made for this story**

**Lucinda**

Lucinda was peacefully asleep until a familiar noise wakes her up. Lucinda turned around and turned off the alarm. She looked at the clock who was telling her it was 7 o'clock. Normally she had to get up at 8, but today was a special day, so she had to start this day early. She sat up straight for a second trying to get herself awake. She then stood up and looked in the mirror

"Urgh... I look awful..." She whispered to herself, she then washed her face and combed her hair. She looked decent now… but that was not good enough… she wanted to look special… for this special day. She sat on her knees and looked under her bed. There she found a small box. She grabbed the small box, opened it and smiled. The small box was filled with make up.

She walked to the mirror with the small box and started to apply some eye shadow and the rest. When she was done she smiled in the mirror. She still thought it could look better but this would do the trick as well.

She then pulled off her nightgown and looked in her closet. After some digging she found the dress she wanted to wear for this special day. It was a lovely black dress with red ribbons. As finishing touch she grabbed the red ribbon she once got from her friend, Sarah. She placed the ribbon in her hair and quietly went downstairs. There she found Facilier sleeping on the couch again. She grabbed the blankets off Facilier's bed and placed them softly on Facilier. She then walked off to the small kitchen and started to make breakfast. She made Toast, eggs and coffee.

Just a simple and light breakfast.

**Facilier.**

Facilier found himself sleeping on the couch again and for some reason he felt a blanket he didn't had yesterday… He moved silently and slowly opened his eyes. There he saw Lucinda in the kitchen, making breakfast again. Facilier smiled, He could smell that breakfast would include eggs and coffee. Then he saw that Lucinda looked different today… she looked happier and beautiful too. He couldn't remember that dress, but it suited her well.

It didn't take long and Lucinda walked towards Facilier with a tray that contained his breakfast. He looked up surprised, why would she bring it too him like that…

"Ah! You are awake already." Lucinda said smiling. She placed the tray on his lap and placed herself next to Facilier, placed herself _very close_ next to Facilier…"

Facilier moved a bit so she would sit more comfortable and looked at the breakfast.

"May I ask… why…? I get my breakfast on the couch... Or well... In bed…?"

Lucinda looked up at him confused but then smiled.

"Don't you know what day it is today…?"

Facilier thought for second

"Today is… Saturday..? Are Saturday's breakfast in bed days….?"

Lucinda giggled softly and moved closer to Facilier.

"It's your birthday, silly…"

Facilier thought for a second again and realized it really was his birthday today.

"Oh god… that means.. I'm getting older _Again_!" Facilier sighed.

Lucinda smiled and moved closer to Facilier to give him a kiss on his cheek. "Happy Birthday" She whispered.

Facilier was blushing, no doubt about that, only it was not really noticeable for everybody.

Lucinda sat back again and smiled happily at Facilier, not for she seemed to have forgotten something or realized.

"I'll be right back, don't run away" She said as she rushed upstairs again. Facilier blinked once and then smiled. When she came back again he smiled at her but then saw she was carrying a present.

"Here, A present for you!" She said as she almost sat on his lap and giving the present. Facilier looked at her surprised. This would be his first present in a very long time… last time might be in his childhood…

"Ah.. uhmm.. Thank you…" Facilier whispered as he looked at the small package.

"Come on! Open it!" Lucinda said eagerly.

Facilier smiled and started to unwrap the small package.

After he opened the present he saw a small talisman. He looks at her surprised

"I made it… It will give you some luck, at least that's what I hope it will do…"

Facilier peaked his eyebrow, took a look at the talisman and then looked at her.

"You casted… magic on this?" He said like he would be afraid to touch it now. Since the magic he taught her never went that well…

"Don't worry.. I only gave it _my_ Magic…" She said smiling, knowing that her magic wasn't that great…yet!

Facilier smiled and placed the talisman around his neck.

"I'm getting quite interested in that special magic of yours... could you show me some more..?" He said in a charming way, knowing what could come next.

Lucinda also knew that he was aware of her _magic _and what it meant. She blushed slightly but acted along.

"Alright… but you already know what to do…"

"Close… my eyes?" Facilier guessed and Lucinda nodded in agreement.

Facilier smiled charming and closed his eyes.

He felt Lucinda getting closer and that his heart was going faster.

He could feel Lucinda was close now since he felt someone sitting on his lap, so he lifted up his hand slowly. He then opened his eyes, looking Lucinda in the eyes, who were shocked to see he opened his. Facilier smiled evilly and placed his hand on the back of her head. "Let me help you, with _your_ magic" He whispered what made Lucinda blush. He then gently pulled her closer and he softy placed his lips on her. He now closed his eyes again and so did Lucinda. How long has it been… that he had tasted something that sweet… she tasted like sweet honey… only better then that… After a soft long kiss He gave another small kiss in the corner of her mouth. Lucinda was bright read but still smiling.

"I think your talisman is working, I'm pretty lucky now." He whispered.

Lucinda gave a small kiss on his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. Facilier wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"Happy Birthday… Facilier…" She whispered and closed her eyes as well.


	11. Saved by the Wig!

**I'm really sorry that it took so long before I updated it...**

**I****'m sorry to say… that I… was… **

**WOW addicted … xD**

**But I will try to update more often now :D**

**School will start, so I can't play wow ****anymore and thus I will have more time for updates **

**So please Review **

**( those inspire me :D More reviews = faster Uploads :D )**

**~Please Enjoy this chapter.~**

**Lucinda**

Lucinda was on her way to the next store. When she arrived she took a good look at it. This store seemed to be bigger. It was also just as dark as the other one. Only it had also things that would attract normal people too.

Like love potions, good luck charms, gifts for birthdays. Lucinda felt more comfortable with this place and before she walked in, she looked at the walls next to her, looking for Shadow. But he was no where to be found.

She shrugged and walked in the store.

She was immediately welcomes by an old man who was standing behind the counter

"Good day Young lady, Can I help you?" The old man asked as he waved for her to come further in. Lucinda smiled happy and grabbed her note.

But before he could tell him what she wanted, the old man interrupted her

"You look familiar to me little girl… but you haven't been here before, have you?"

"Uhmm No.. Not really… It's my first time in New York… So…"

The man looked more closely at her.

"Hmm.. I could swear I have seen you before,… Have You ever been on the television… or … are you a singer! You look flashy enough…" The man smiled.

Lucinda laughed a bit but shook her head.

"No… I have never been on a television before or a singer.." Lucinda said smiling but then she saw the newspaper… with her picture on it.. Of course the man recognized her... he was only to old to remember where from.

The man frowned slightly. Then Lucinda grabbed her note and said "Could help me.. Getting these ingredients…?" She said sweetly. The man smiled once again and walked around the counter to see what was on her list. He then started to walk to one of the ingredients. While the man was away for a seconds, she quickly grabbed the newspaper and ripped her picture out of it. She then shattered the picture in a few pieces and threw it away. Then the man returned to her with the ingredients she needed, the monkey claws. They were in a large jar and they didn't really look… nice. But she didn't really know how it was supposed to look. As the man walked back to the counter Lucinda smiled friendly and the man placed the jar in a bag. When Lucinda grabbed her wallet to pay the monkey claws she heard a loud bang of the door. She was shocked and looked over her shoulder. To her surprise she saw an exhausted Dr. Facilier. He also looked relieved when he looked at Lucinda.

"Facilier…? Are you alright…?" She asked.

The man behind the counter was also surprised but not about that he rushed in like that.

"Facilier! Is it really him?" The man asked to himself as he took a closer look at Facilier.

Facilier took a moment to catch his breath and walked immediately to Lucinda. He then saw the old man looking at him.

"How is it going man!" he said charming and pretending like nothing happened.

The man smiled and said it was an honour to have Facilier in his store, and that he really was a fan of him, that he brought voodoo to the world and all. After a small chat he looked at Lucinda.

"Now I know why I remembered you, you wear almost the same clothes as , which must be it!"

Lucinda looked up and smiled nervously to Facilier. Facilier gave her a quick serious look but then looked at the old man. He grabbed his wallet and paid off the monkey Claws.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but we have a business to run and all, So see yah man!" Facilier said charming as he made his way to the exit, pushing Lucinda forward. The man waved at the couple happily as the two left.

As soon they were out it seemed Facilier was looking for something and then Facilier pulled Lucinda with him into the alley.

Lucinda was shaking and was quite nervous.

"Uhmm.. Hello… Facilier…" She managed to say

Facilier took a quick look if they were really alone, and they were.

It also seemed this alley was…_ really_ small. Facilier's chest almost touched Lucinda's chest. Though he managed to grab his magical pink dust and instead of blowing it in her face, he dropped some on her hair, and he started to comb it in her hair. Lucinda closed her eyes as it felt quite relaxing and she smiled sneaky. But then she felt something itchy… As she saw a lock of her hair in the corner of her eyes, turning blond and curled up she started to scream. Facilier quickly reacted and placed his hand on her mouth. With his other hand he pressed his finger on his lips to make her clear to be quiet.

"What are you doing? If you didn't like my hair, I could have dyed it myself!"

Facilier gave her a deadly look and finally started to speak.

"It is the last thing I worry about how pretty you are… _THIS_ is what I'm more concerned off!" He said as he showed a picture of her in the morning newspaper.

Lucinda looked down at her nervous shuffling feet.

"I'm Sorry…"

"Excuse me?" Facilier asked because he couldn't hear her.

"I.. I said I was sorry…" Lucinda said a bit louder…

Facilier sighed deeply and placed his hand beside Lucinda's hand leaning against the wall.

"I don't want you to be sorry, cause you aint missing, for me…" he said with a small grin… But it quickly changed to a serious face.

"BUT! I want to know why they think you are missing… Because if they would find you, inside my caravan. Then There goes my life. I'll be accused for kidnapping!"

Lucinda was quite shocked to know that she was putting Facilier in danger… Again… First it was the magic and now this.

Lucinda felt tears coming up, but this was not the moment for her to cry, so she suppressed her feelings and took a deep breath.

"I… I walked away from home… My mom never cared about me… and I did not wanted to lead a life only for her…So.. That's why I left her and wanted to travel…" Lucinda said

Facilier peaked his eyebrow and didn't expected this story… He though that she already lived by herself… she seemed old enough…  
"how Old are you anyway,..?" Facilier whispered

"20… why..?" She sniffed. Facilier dropped his head and sighed.

"You are old enough to choose your own destiny… I agree, but you are also old enough to tell your mother that you go away, at least give her a note or something…"

"I did!... But it wasn't really… A useful note… I guess.." She mumbled.

Facilier face palmed and sighed.

"What did the note say…?" He almost didn't dared to ask…

"Uhm.. I'm out… and I'm not coming back…" Facilier looked almost shocked at her

"That's it?"

Lucinda nodded shameful.

"Gawd… It would sound more to a kidnap note then anything else…"

Facilier Complained and started to scratch the back of his head as he was thinking.

"I.. I said I was sorry… I just.. I don't want to go back to her again.. Please don't send me back… I beg you…" Lucinda almost cried out and since she was already so close to Facilier she leaned her hands on his chest and cried softly.

**Fa****cilier**

This of course was Facilier's weak spot...

"Ahh. C'mon… Don't cry... I never said I was going to send you back... I aint that cruel…" Lucinda didn't dare to look up and was only busy whipping her tears away; not wanting that Facilier would see her tears.

Facilier quickly patted her on the back of her head and comforted her a bit. "Enough crying now… Let's think of something what we can do about it…Okay? Cherry?" He said, trying to be charming again, only for some reason, it was harder to be so confident charming with Lucinda… he felt more nervous around her… but not on a bad way…  
"You can at least walk around today without getting noticed, because of your new hair and your new clothing style. And If anyone ask your name think of some other name… Lucy will do.. I guess.."

Lucinda looked up to him and nodded obedient

"Good girl…" Facilier said smiling and continued thinking.

"After today… I want you to go to the police.. alone.." He said softly.

Lucinda looked shocked up.

Facilier saw her face and quickly continued.

"Don't worry, I just want you to go there, tell them you are okay, that you want to live on your own, that you live with a friend or something…"

Lucinda was still not really satisfied with this plan..

"Can't we just ignore this… I can keep this hair… until they think I'm dead or something… Right…?" She said desperate.

Facilier smiled slightly at her.

"I prefer to see your own hair as soon as possible …" He said as he softly brushed through her blond curls.

Lucinda blushed heavy and looked down.

"Okay… I will go to the police... But... Will you please walk with me to the police station... I will go in alone… but... Please… would you walk with me… to the police station…" She whispered softly…

Facilier rubbed her playful on her head.

"Don't worry about it.. I'll walk with you, and I'll wait for you when your done…" Lucinda looked up happy with a small blush. Then Facilier made a horizontal movement with his hands in the sky and his cane appeared in the air. He grabbed it quickly and stepped out of the alley. Lucinda followed him out of the alley and saw Facilier was offering her an arm. She took it with a small smile and they started walking

"I'll take you to the last store, then I'll be heading back to the caravan and tent, I really need to help some guests." Lucinda nodded and remained quiet.

Facilier and Lucinda arrived at the last store and Facilier let her arm go.

"I'm on my way back, Shadow will keep an eye on you, he knows the way too." Facilier said with a soft smile and petted Lucinda over her head before leaving. Lucinda waved at Facilier as the shadow pulled himself loose from Facilier to stay with Lucinda. Lucinda looked at the store in front of her. She saw no windows, only a door. The door was pitch-black and had a huge skull painted on the window of the door. Lucinda peaked her eyebrow and looked back, but Facilier was already gone. Shadow opened the door for Lucinda with a huge grin.

Lucinda looked inside and the room was completely filled with darkness.

"Eeeuh…" Lucinda whispered as she shivered. She saw Shadow moving and disappeared into the dark room. She stepped into the dark room and felt there was a light switch. She quickly turned on the light, which wasn't really working, and saw there was a stairs that was going down.

Slightly Lucinda went down the stairs and met another door. This on was also pitch black and instead of a skull painted, there were all kinds of small words and lines carved in the door. She slowly opened the door and before going in she saw a small glimpse of Shadow. She smiled softly and felt safer now she knew Shadow was near her. She looked around in the store and it reminded her somewhat of the first store, only it contained more dust and living animals that were not in cages. Until now she saw no shopkeeper and so, she started to look around for Facilier's ingredients, she needed 4 rattails and 2 frog's eyes. After looking around for a while she still hadn't found the ingredients, though she found lots of other weird ingredients that probably would made Facilier shiver. She even asked Shadow to help looking for the ingredients, but even he didn't found them. She gave up looking for it by herself and walked to the front of the store to find the store keeper.

"Hello…? Somebody?" Lucinda called out softly. But there was still no response.

"Ahum… Hello?" She said louder and waited for reaction. When Lucinda thought that nobody was here she heard someone coughing.

"Yes…?" A vague hoarse voice said. Lucinda was shocked and turned around from where the voice came from.

There she found a tall man who was extremely skinny. Because of his pale face he had very dark eyes and his hair was long and greasy. He was dressed in a long black coat with a dark shirt and trousers. On his coat he had the same white skull as was painted on his door.

"Can I help you, Sweetie?" He said with a dirty grin.

Lucinda didn't like this place at all, it was dirty, it smelled and the owner looked just like his store.

"Ah... Uhmm... I need these ingredients... Please…" She said softly as she handed over her list to the man. The Man quickly grabbed her wrist what made Lucinda whimper softly. She then felt a warm glowing over her shoulders and saw on the wall that Shadow was near her and ready to protect Lucinda. The man grabbed with the other hand her note and started to read. He Seemed to notice Shadows Presence, released Lucinda and walked to a corner.

"_What is he going to do…?"_She whispered to herself as she kept an eye on the creepy tall man.

The man bend over in the corned and after a few small screeches the man stood up straight and held out a bunch of rats at their tail. He then walked to the table with them and placed them firmly on the table.

With his other hand he took an axe from the wall and said

"Four Rat tails Coming right up!" Lucinda couldn't believe that this was really happening. She felt her eyes were shut down and turned her body the other way. It felt like Facilier was there, protecting her. It almost felt exactly as him, yet she knew this was shadow. And thank god Shadow was here.

Still she heard the thud of the axe hitting the table with 4 rattails between it. She heard the rats Screaming in pain and running as fast as they could.

She felt a shiver running down her spine and slowly turned around. There he saw the psycho tall man putting the tails in a paper bag and held it out to Lucinda. Lucinda was filled with fear and was unable to grab the bag. Then the paper bag was floating towards Lucinda but not that she had to hold it. Shadow had taken the bag with him.

"Good enough... Well... Next thing on the list…Frog eyes…" He said with an evil smirk.

"No! Please! Stop!" Lucinda managed to yell.

"Don't harm anymore animals, enough is enough!"

The tall, creepy, psycho, ugly, evil man looked up at her and peaked his eyebrow. He then held out a jar with two frogs eyes.

"That job is for other idiots… ripping eyes out is way to dirty… it leaves stained on your clothes…" he said with a smirk.

"That'll be $ 6,80 Hun!" He said as he opened up his hand. Lucinda was almost just as pale as the man. She grabbed some money, threw it to him, grabbing the jar and rushed out of the store. Almost tripping over her own feet.

"Oh My Goodness... That was… Horrible..." She whispered to herself when she was outside.

Shadow grabbed Lucinda's hand to comfort her a bit. Then he pulled Lucinda to an alley.

"I don't want to see any more dark places, shadow... I'm through with it for now…"

Shadow didn't listen and pulled her with him in the wall disappearing.


	12. A Comforting Place

**~~ Heya Guys Long time no see~~**

**I feel really sorry for not updating so long, but I will try to keep it up now. **

**I hope you guys will still like the story**

**Have fun and please review :D**

**Lucinda**

From the dark alley to a colourful world, this is what Lucinda saw. She saw the weirdest colours and figures. It somehow reminded her of voodoo colours she saw when she used the magic, she could see the same masks as in Facilier's tent.

"Where... what.. is this place,.." Lucinda whispered softly to herself But it didn't took long before she was out of it again and the next thing Lucinda saw was the living room of the caravan.

"huh... How did we... how.. ? Huh...?" Lucinda was astonished by what just happened. First, she was in the city, the next thing is she is some kind of magical world and then she stands in the middle of the living room.  
"Shadow... What's going on?" She whispered. The shadow looked around to see if someone was near, but they were still alone. He then explained to her that what he just did was not to be known by Facilier. But he didn't explained what exactly happened. Then Shadow handed over the paper bag with the bloodied rat tails. Lucinda looked with a disgusting face and sadness in her eyes to the paper bag. Still she grabbed the bag and all the other groceries. Lucinda made her way to the tent and to her surprise it was starting to get dark outside... which was odd, because when lucinda was still in town it would be around 3 PM. She then looked at her watch and saw that 2 hours passed by... How long were they gone in that world of shadow's. She took another good look at the sunset and her watch, but there was no other option then to accept this event and not to ask Facilier about it. When lucinda arrived at the tent Facilier waved at his last customer and then turned around to Lucinda.

"Lucinda! There you are, I was starting to get worried. What happened..?"

"Ah... Uhmm I went around shopping... but I haven't bought anything yet... Sorry that I made you worry..."

Facilier pulled Lucinda closer to him and walked back to the tent. He then let go of her and looked at the bloodied bag.

"Uhmm.. Lucinda... is..are these,... my groceries?" Facilier asked as he poked at the paper bag.

"yeah... Fresh rat tails... from 'the silent whispers'..." Lucinda didn't dared to talk about the incident that has happened a few minutes... uhmm hours ago.

Facilier looked a bit disappointed as he grabbed the paper bag and looked inside.

"Ahhww.. Now I need to dry them myself..." Facilier said as he grabbed the rat tails. Then something else struck them..

"Lucinda.. this blood is still warm... how fresh are they?"

Lucinda rolled with her eyes and sat down at his table with her head in her hands, mumbling

"Let's just say, the owners of those tails are probably still squeaking in pain..."

Facilier looked up at her, shocked at the information.

"what,..the...Oh god...Did... did you...Did you saw it...?"

Lucinda lifted up her head and looked away.

"Sort of.. Shadow closed my eyes, but I heard enough...and I hope this was the end of my punishment... cause I cant take any more of those things." Facilier placed the bag away and walked over to Lucinda.

"Shall we call it a day and go to the caravan...?" He proposed and guided her to the caravan. Lucinda nodded in agreement and walked besides Facilier to the caravan. Once they were in Facilier set up the tea kettle for Lucinda. Lucinda had already sat down and just remained silent.

**Facilier**

"_God, I wondered what happened to her in that store, There is something fishy about this. I set her off at the store,... shows up 2 hours later and yet the rat tails are still warm like they just ripped off a second ago."_ Facilier made Lucinda a cup of tea and sat next to Lucinda.

"Here, Drink up. It will make you feel better."

Lucinda grabbed the cup and hold it near to her, as it was the only heat source she had and held dear to her. Facilier saw she was quite having a hard time, and it were not only those rat tails. He sat closer to her and threw his arm around her to make her more comfortable.

"Hey Cherie, what happened...? There is more than those rat tails, isn't it...?"

Lucinda looked at Facilier and at his shadow for a moment.

"will you promise to be mad at me,...? and not at anybody else...?"

Facilier was quite astonished at this request.

"Please, Lucy. Just tell me. I wont get mad at all, I just want to know what is bothering you. To be a good ShadowWoman, you need to clear your mind" He said with a small smile and a wink. Lucinda gave a weak smile in return and leaned to him

"Facilier,... When I was in that store and he cut those tails off... I was too hysteric,... and I freaked out, kinda. And Shadow took me away from it... He took me to this other dimension.. and the next ting I saw was the Caravan. we kind of teleported... but it also took two hours in this world... but for me it took a few seconds."

She looked up to see his reaction. He had a large frown on his face and looked a bit angry.

"Hmm.. I'm not happy that you entered the other side without me,... But if you were in danger and this was the only out way, then... I can't be mad at any of you. I'm Just glad you both are safe..."

The gloom and depression faded away from Lucinda and she looked a whole lot happier. Facilier lifted his hand up to her cheek to caress her softly.

"May I ask you something else, Mon Cherie..?" Lucinda looked up and nodded.

"The owner of this store... did you still know how he looked like... maybe know his name...?" Lucinda frowned deeply, not really wanted to remember that evil man.

"I didn't catch his name, but he was very pale, had greasy black hair and for his clothes, they were all black. That's the only think I can know about him..."

"Hmm..." Facilier hummed as he got lost in thoughts

"_Definitely Chris... I was hoping the store would have a different owner by now... If I knew this I would have never send her to that store... I should have walked in with her for just a second..."_

It didn't took long for Facilier was taken out of his own thoughts by this soft voice of Lucinda.

"Facilier... Facilier!... Do you know him... Do you know this man...?"

Facilier looked down to her and comforted her.

"Don't worry lucy... He won't harm you any more, just stay away from him from now on...Okay?"

Lucinda nodded obedient and did ask any further questions. She was happy Facilier was not angry at her or Shadow. She closed her eyes and leaned on Facilier.

Facilier looked down at her and wrapped her arm gently around her.

"What a troublesome girl, she is... But still very cute and sweet... you could almost say she has more charisma then me... I wonder if she would let me hold her like this more often..." Facilier thought for himself and caught himself blushing. But this was no time for anything juicy and happy... She needed to go to the police station and clear things out!

"Hey... Cherie... Don't fall asleep... you still need to do one more thing for me..." He whispered softly to her, to wake her up.

Lucinda opened her eyes again and blinked a few times at Facilier.  
"What's wrong... what do I need to do then..."

Facilier caressed her through her golden hair to remind her a bit and she knew already what he meant.

"Oh.. yeah. Almost forgot it.." She answered dreamingly.

Facilier helped her to get up and looked deeply in her eyes.

"get yourself washed up and then we will move to the local police station."

**Lucinda**

Lucinda nodded and moved herself upstairs to wash up her face. She also picked a different uniform for the visit. She didn't wanted to cause Facilier any more trouble then she already did. When she was done with washing up her face and dressing herself up, she looked one last time in the mirror. She sighed deeply and walked down the stairs.

There she meets Facilier and Shadow who are ready to go. Facilier grabbed his cane and offered his arm to her. She smiled slightly and took his arm.

"Lets get moving then..." Facilier said as he opened the door for them and started the journey to the police station.


	13. Troubles

"_Let's get moving then...Facilier said as he opened the door for them and started the journey to the police station. _

**Lucinda**

Lucinda followed Facilier as they made their way to the police station.

The whole way, there was an awkward silence between them and just before they arrived, Facilier managed to say something.

"So... We are almost here... Have you thought of what you are gonna say...?" Facilier asked as he stood a few yards away from the police station.

Lucinda looked up and now she actually thought of it, she had no idea and so she shrugged and looked away. She felt how Facilier tilted up her chin and gave her a nice warm smile

"Don't worry, Dear Cherie." Everything will be just fine! Facilier said as he combed through Lucinda's hair. In the corner of her eyes she saw all the blonde hair dropping on the ground turning to ashes.

"There... much better" Facilier said as he placed her short black hair into place.

"Now go... And come back quickly." He said as he gave her a small peck on her cheek as encouragement. Lucinda felt the warmth of the peck from her cheek through her whole body running. She moved her fingers over her cheek where Facilier just kissed her. Her cheeks quickly coloured red and she made her way to the police station.

When Lucinda was inside the police station, it seemed really quiet in there. There were no criminals that were struggling to their freedom or other scary people. But she did she saw one woman sitting behind a large table, doing all kinds of paperwork.

"Uhm... Ma'am..?" Lucinda called out softly as she made her way to the desk.

The police officer looked up and smiled friendly.

"Hello Miss, Can I help you?"

"Uhmm yeah... I hope so.. I...I.." Lucinda looked around nervously and then saw the newspaper, with her picture, on the table next to them. She quickly grabbed the newspaper and showed her the picture of the article.

"I wanted to tell you guys that this girl is doing just fine..." She said with a faint smile.

The police officer looked up as she saw the girl from the newspaper and covered her gasp with her hands.

"Oh dear,... I think I will get my assistant to help you." The police officer stood up and walked through the door in the back to get her assistant.

Now Lucinda stood there all nervous about what is going to happen now. She then saw a small flickering in the corner of her eyes and noticed that Shadow was around. Probably to keep an eye on her. She smiled at Shadow and bowed her head lightly as a token of thanks. She then heard the police officer and her colleague come back and her colleague also gasped quietly

"I see..." The man said and looked at his female colleague.

"Miss Adams... it Is...?" The man asked as he turned to Lucinda. Lucinda nodded politely.

"Uhmm.. yes.. Would you like to come to my office, then we can clear some things up." Lucinda nodded again and walked towards the officer to walk with him.

When Lucinda and the male officer where in his office, he said she could sit down and he sat across the girl with some papers.

"So...Miss Adams... Well, we are at least happy that you are okay and that you came to us on your own. Could you tell me what has happened...?" The officer started.

"Uhmmm Well I could, I guess.." Lucinda answered, she didn't really wanted to tell them that she ran away from home and now lived with another man. That wouldn't really work out fine for Facilier...

The officer grabbed his pen and started to write some things down.

"So... Could you tell me when this all started...?"

Lucinda chuckled slightly and whispered

"It started when I was born..."

She then looked at the police officer and started her story.

"I never could get along well with my mother and I thought I would be old enough to leave the house when I turned 20, and so I did..."

"So.. you ran away from home.. I assume...?" The officer replied.

"You can call it that way,... I prefer to say that I wanted to live on my own..."

The police officer smiled friendly and wrote some things down.

"Where do you live now..?

This is what Lucinda was afraid of... and knew she had to adjust the truth a bit.

"I live at a friend's home at the moment, I will stay at his place until I find a spot for my own..." She said.

"Ah.. yes... Well.. We got the call from your mother that you had disappeared and she seemed rather upset. And I don't think we have to make a case out of this. You are sound and safe. So I think you should call your mother to let her at least know you are doing fine."

Lucinda looked a bit shocked and really didn't wanted to call her mother at all.

"Are you fine with that Miss..? You seem rather upset..."

Lucinda looked down and she didn't want to stay here much longer, she wanted to get to Facilier as soon as possible and leave her past behind her and so she asked for a place where she could call.

The officer smiled and escorted her to a different office where she could call her mother in peace.

Lucinda sighed deeply as she looked at the phone and grabbed the horn. She then saw Shadow appearing in front of her who gave her a smile and two thumbs up. She smiled softly to shadow and dialled her home number.

_Tuut_

_Tuut_

_tuu-click!_

"Hello, Adams Speaking."

Lucinda stared at the phone and softly spoke

"Mother..."

Lucinda could hear her mother gasp and screamed almost through the phone.

"LUCINDA! Where the hell are you, Do you have any idea how worried I was! Are you alright, Did someone hurted you? Or did someone forced you to leave? Please come back home.!"

Lucinda already expected this, but she would not come home, no matter what.

"I'm sorry, but I won't be coming home for a while..."

"Huh..."

For a Moment it remained really silent at the other line.

"What do you mean you're not coming home? Where are you then?"

"I'm travelling around the world, and at this moment I'm at New York..."

She could hear a small gasp on the other side of the phone.

"Are you already over there...? How.. and When... when are you coming home... I..I... I miss you.." Lucinda could hear the sniffs and tears dropping on the horn and Lucinda couldn't believe her ears. Did her mother actually said she'd miss her...? And wanted her home...? Lucinda stared in the distance until she saw Shadow moving she then focused back on the conversation.

"Uhmm.. Just...don't worry mom.. I will come back home.. Only I don't know when just yet..." She whispered and didn't knew what to say else.

"Listen Lucy... I..I want you to know that I haven't been the perfect mother for you... And... I'm sorry... I.. I just didn't knew what has gotten over me since.. since your brother... has..."

Lucinda kept her breath and didn't knew what was happening now.. Her mother just said she was sorry and missed her in one day,... in one conversation... this was practically a miracle...

"It's okay mother... Don't..worry too much about it..."

"Okay... I will.." Her mother replied.

It remained quiet for a few seconds and then Lucinda's mother spoke again.

"Lucy... That dress from yesterday... looked great on you..."

Lucinda was just flabbergasted with all this.

"Uhmm thanks Mom... But I have to go now... Love you, mom" She quickly hung up and stared at the phone.

She then looked at the wall next to her and found Shadow who was waving to get out of here.

She nodded quickly and walked out of the room. There she meets the officer again and thanked him for his help and that she would now be on her way home.

**Facilier**

Facilier waited outside for Lucinda. While waiting outside there were many eyes looking at Facilier. It seemed he was also quite popular already in New York City too. There was even a girl that asked him if he was the real Facilier and if he could read her future. Facilier laughed at the girl and told her he was off duty now and she would have to come at Central Park tomorrow.

Not long after, he saw Lucinda coming out of the building and she looked quite pale. He quickly made way to her and held her at her shoulders and looked at her.

"Hey Cherie,.. Is everything alright?" He asked as they already made way back to their home.

Lucinda just stared in the distance and just mumbled something.

"Excuse me...? What happened?"

Lucinda was awakened by Facilier's voice and looked at him.

"My... My mother... Was..."

"what...? Your mother was what?" Facilier was getting really curious now

"Nice..." Facilier looked at her frowning.

"Your mother was nice...?"

"She was never nice... until today..." Lucinda was still too flabbergasted to come back to the real world.

Facilier also didn't really know what to say, since he didn't really know the situation of her at home. But... what he did know was if someone was nice... then it could not be bad...right?

"Well... How about we should go and get some ice-cream... to finish this day..."

Facilier offered her together with an arm, hoping this ice would blow some life into the girl.

Lucinda looked up with a faint smile and accepted his arm.

On their way for the ice-cream Lucinda told Facilier about her mother on the phone and how much that had changed her view on her mother.

Facilier was already glad that Lucinda was back to normal again. And on top of that everything seemed to be clear now and Facilier was out of danger.

When Facilier and Lucinda bought their ice screams they made their way back to the caravan. When they were inside they both sat on the couch and enjoyed their ice-cream, even Shadow was now allowed to eat his share of the ice-cream.

"Uhmm Facilier...?" Lucinda asked softly as she took another lick of her ice.

"Yes Cherie?" He replied as he enjoyed his own cone of ice.

"Well, I was thinking... When... If... Just... I..." Lucinda started stumbling over her word already what made Facilier smile.

"Just say it, Lucy" Facilier stated.

Lucinda looked up with her big eyes.

"When Will you teach me the voodoo magic?" She whispered.

Facilier continued eating his ice-cream as he thought about it.

No way he would let her make a contract with his friends on the other side. She was too much of angel for that. He would never allowed her to know the real ways of the voodoo... But if Lucinda would know Facilier wouldn't teach her, he knew she would leave him right away... And that,... was something he had to prevent from happening... It was only 1 day she was in his presence and he was already attached to her. But, not all hope was lost. Since he told her she would start from the lowest step. He could keep her around for a little while. She could start with getting customers to his tent, maybe teach her how to make talismans and other small objects... he could even learn her small cheap tricks. So... She could still _think _she was learning voodoo and stay at his side for a moment longer.

"Uhmmm Facilier... I asked you when we are starting our lessons of Voodoo...Sir..?"

Facilier snapped out his own thoughts and looked at those begging eyes of her. He smiled softly and took a bite of the ice-cream cone.

"Soon My Cherrie. I will start with the basics tomorrow with you..."

The smile Lucinda gave Facilier was more then he could wish of.

**In the meanwhile in New York, in a small shop placed in a basement.**

A tall dark shadow moved through the filthy shop as it stopped near a small bunch of small papers. The tall man with his pale face and his dark eyes looked over to the floor and found a few cards.

"Hmmm What do we have here...?" The tall pale man said as he picked up some business cards

". Magic, tarot, your future!" The man read out loud.

"Hmmm Facilier eh..? Long time no see my dear... old... Friend..."

The tall man grinned in his evil way and walked back into his own room of the shop.


	14. The first Day

**Hello Dear readers.**

**(If there are any XD)**

**I Used here some tarot cards, I did as many research as I could, so please forgive me if there is anything wrong**

**Also please review please :D**

**Read=review **

**~Kim~**

**Lucinda**

It was already early in the morning when Lucinda felt someone waking her up.

"Hey... Lucy... Wake up...Psssht, Wake up..."

Lucinda didn't want to get up already. It was way too early, she could feel it. But the nagging wouldn't stop and she opened her eyes. As her eyes adjusted to light she could see a vague form of Facilier.

"Hmm... What's wrong...?" She managed to mumble. As she saw Facilier was checking her closet. While he grabbed her new suit to get ready he replied to what was wrong.

"What's wrong? Your first day as a Voodoo Witch is going to start. Come on, get up! Lazy witch!" He teased her as he walked down the stairs again. Lucinda smiled as she saw he walked away. It was finally happening. She was finally getting to know the ways of the Voodoo. She finally regained her strength and energy and hopped out of her bed. She grabbed her new clothes and dressed herself. As she looked in the mirror she still thought this suit was kind of skimpy. She hoped she would get a different suit in the winter. When she combed her hair and did her make-up, she walked down the stairs and found Facilier with fresh (take out) coffee and the newspaper of today. And luckily it didn't have her face on it.

"Hey Sunshine, had a good night rest, I hope?" Lucinda yawned and nodded. "The sleep was great, only getting up was hard" Facilier chuckled at her respond and handed over a cup of coffee for her.

"I hope you like it with sugar and milk" He added.

"Great, just the way I like it" She said and took a sip of her coffee.

She sat next to Facilier and also took a look at the newspaper. Only she was looking at the small comic below and Facilier was more focussed on other articles, mostly the longer ones. After she read the first comics she silently giggled and continued with her coffee.

**Facilier**

Facilier peaked his eyebrow to her and also took a look at the comics, after a minute reading it made him smile as well. Facilier had taken 3 souls the day before, so he wanted to make sure no one was missing.

After he checked the daily dead people he placed the newspaper down and grabbed his note book and added three more stripes. He could see in the corner of his eyes that Lucinda was looking at the note book with curiosity. Facilier thought quickly and lied.

"I keep track of how many talismans I sold, since they are hand-made."

Lucinda seemed to be satisfied with that answer and walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast sandwiches. When she was done she put down three plates with sandwiches on the small coffee table.

"Enjoy your breakfast, boys!" She said with a smile and sat back next to Facilier and enjoyed her breakfast. Also Shadow joined them now and really enjoyed his share of the breakfast.

When they were all done, Facilier stood up and made his way to the tent, Lucinda followed.

When Facilier was in his tent he walked to the back of this room and sat at a round table in a high chair. Lucinda followed him and wanted to make a move to sit in front of him.

"Na-ah! You will sit _Next_ to me" Facilier said as he showed a second chair next to him.

"If you want me to tell your future you will sit across me, if you want to know the secret behind it, you will sit next to me." Facilier explained with his charming smile. This made Lucinda blush a little, she moved next to him and sat down.

"Well, let's get started. This might be boring, but we will start with the theory of the voodoo."

Lucinda already made her face, that she wasn't a huge fan of Theory.

Facilier laughed a bit but nevertheless he continued.

"You can say that there are many ways of the voodoo. But I will start with the easier parts. For as today I will explain the tarot cards to you and how to use them." Facilier's Deck appeared out of his sleeve and he showed all the cards that there were. Of course this was a normal deck of tarot. Facilier had his own Tarot cards. These cards were all empty, until they are touched by the one who wants to know his future. That's why all the pictures resemble to the people themselves. But in order to get this deck working, you needed to make a deal with his friends... and that's not what Facilier wanted... So he explained the normal version of the tarot cards.

**Lucinda**

Lucinda really enjoyed these lessons, even though this was only the theory. It was even hard for her to pay attention, since she was hypnotized by his mesmerizing voice every once in a while.

"Hey... Lucy... Still with me?" he asked as he looked at her n her eyes.

"Uhmm..? Yeah I am..." She said dreamingly.

Facilier peaked his eyebrow and said.

"Hmm.. If you pay more attention and you will do good I will let you have your first customer."

This was something what really waked her up. She now sat straight and looked with glistering eyes at Facilier.

Facilier chuckled slightly

"Alright then, Mon Cherie. Let's continue this then."

When Facilier explained her everything about tarot He stood up and sat across her.

"Well Cherie. Can you tell me my future?" Facilier smiled as he handed over his deck to Lucinda.

Lucinda found herself now in Facilier's chair, she had no idea how she got in there, and probably it was Facilier's doing. She looked at the cards as she was holding them. She slowly started to shuffle them and laid them out on the table. She then looked anxious to Facilier and whispered with a blush

"Please pick three cards." Lucinda was really nervous now. She could also see he quite of enjoyed it, seeing her like this. But she wouldn't let him get her that easily. Facilier slowly picked three cards and without looking at then he gave them to Lucinda.

Lucinda looked at the three cards. The first would be his Past, Second would be his present and the last would be his Future.

She placed down three cards.

The first was the wheel of Fortune.

The second was the Chariot

And the last was kind of making her laugh. It was the Fool.

She then softly spoke to Facilier

"_The wheel of Fortune. This represents the events that must have happened in your past which you couldn't control. These events can be such as weather or traffic accidents, but maybe also higher. You were powerless in those times."_

She looked a bit confused to Facilier, and wondered if he had these hard times really. Facilier also looked more serious at the cards than usual. But she just continued.

"_Chariot. This represents that you are making a huge progress, you are able to let go of all your own trusted area and to travel around. You can solve problems now on a very creative way."_

Lucinda looked up with a smile and knew this one was true, because he was travelling around and he probably is able to solve problems in a good and creative way. Also Facilier didn't look too serious at the cards now, he looked more at his ease then just before, she wonderers.

Even though she wanted to ask she just continued the session.

"_The fool... This represents the inner child in you. You are entering a new area without knowledge of it. It also can be that you will be irresponsible for the ways you choose." _

She sighed deeply and then looked at Facilier. He seemed rather worried.

"Are you alright... Facilier... Did I do well...? Or did I do something wrong...?" Lucinda asked as she stood up to walk towards him.

**Facilier**

Facilier thought teaching her the simple Tarot would keep her busy... But it seemed she actually told him his past, present and maybe his future as well. His Past and Present matched, but he hoped the future wouldn't...

He looked at Lucinda and put away his worrying face and smiled at her approach.

"You did wonderful Cherie, though you should work on your presentation. People like it when you make a show out of it" He said as he stood up. He rubbed her softly over her head, like petting a pet that did a good job.

Lucinda smiled and blushed slightly as she looked the other way.

Facilier grabbed his cane and started to walk out of the tent.

"Come Cherie, Don't just stand there."

Lucinda reacted quickly and followed her master.

When they were outside Facilier looked at the clock that was hanging on a church in the distance. It was now around 10 AM. Still enough time according to Facilier.

Lucinda stood next to him enjoying the sunlight with her eyes closed. A small brief spring air flew through her hair as she enjoyed the sunrise. This all was more proof she was nothing for the shadow world. She was too pure and too good for this evil magic trickery. If she would know, what she would have to do, to do the same as him. She would never agree to become a voodoo witch. She is just not able to be a murderer, like him.

Facilier brought himself out of his deep thoughts and looked in front of the tent. He grabbed his Pink powder and threw a bit against the ground in front of a tent. After the pink dust was gone, a table stood there with a chair and some nice things to dress the table up. Like a purple cloth and a name tag of Lucinda. Also a few charms for sale.

"From today, you will join everyday with my work. You will welcome the customers and if you think you have enough confidence, you can sell those charms to them. Lucinda smiled broad wide as she looked at her special place.

"Thank You Facilier" She said and sat down.

"I am already used to this spot"

"Good" Facilier replied as he petted her again. It also seemed she liked it as she closed her eyes, lifting her head slightly and smiled.

Lucinda then looked up to the park and found some youngsters looking at the tent.

Facilier also looked at the youngsters and then to Lucinda.

"How about you will fetch me some customers?" He said as he added a wink.

Lucinda looked at Facilier nervously and then back at the youngsters. She then wanted to look at Facilier again, but he was already inside the tent.

**Lucinda.**

"Hmm... Alright then... I guess..." Lucinda whispered to herself.

Lucinda stood up and walked towards the youngsters.

To her surprise it were only boys, and they didn't really look sweet at all. There were 3 men from the age 17 till 20. And they all looked quite badass. Though Lucinda was not backed up by their clothing style. She was more attracted to it than anything else. She always wanted to buy clothes like that, but of course her mother didn't agree.

She changed her walking style to a more feminism way and pushed all her confidence up.

"Hello guys," She started as she laid her hand on her hip and smiled at the boys.

The boys at their turn also took a look at each other and grinned.

"Hello Miss" They all said together.


	15. 3 souls a day

**Hello dear readers of mine. **

**It has been awhile again, but my study is eating all my tiem, so I try to get some days off to work one this.**

**Also why it took so long is, that this chapter was really hard to write, I rewrote this chapter almost 5 times.**

**But plz review, that what makes my engine run :D**

**Lucinda**

"So... Are you guys interested in some special magic?" She asked at the boys with a silky voice.

One of the boys lifted his eyebrow and stepped forward. He then smiled as he looked down at her... She wondered even if he wasn't looking a bit too low.

"Well, What can you offer?" The young man replied.

"For a small exchange you can ask my master all your desired questions, money, luck.. or Love..."She answered with a sly smile.

The man took another step and wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

"Well, Show me the way, Miss" He said as he waved to the other youngsters to move along.

Lucinda was glad she got some customers for Facilier, but they were a bit too sticky. And it was going to get only worse. When they almost reached to the tent she could feel his hand going lower, a bit too low. And from the grinning of the other guys she could already guess what would happen next, and she was right. This male leant against her as he squeezed in her left cheek of her bottom. She tried to hold down her scream and the only things she could do was glare. Luckily for Lucinda, Facilier was just coming out of the tent since he could hear some fresh new customers had arrived.

**Facilier**

Facilier was inside the tent preparing the last few things. He then heard some boys talking and laughing. He assumed Lucinda had escorted them to their tent and he went outside. To his displeasure, he found the boys all hanging over Lucinda. He noticed also Lucinda didn't liked these boys, which made him a bit more confident to dispose of these youngsters.

"Well, Hello Hello." Said Facilier as he welcomed the new customers. He placed a subtle hand on Lucinda's shoulder to bring her to his side as he told the youngsters who he was and what he did. He noticed that the leader of this small group wasn't all to happy that he took Lucinda at his side, All the better for Facilier.

"So lads.. who of you will go first?" he said as he held up the curtains.

The young man who stood at the front was already stepping forward and walked into the tent.

Facilier pulled Lucinda close to him.

"I want to you to stay in the caravan until I get you… And no matter what happens.. You stay there. What you will hear or see. Just .." Facilier looked down into her eyes as she was quite shocked by his command. He could see in her eyes that she didn't trusted this at all but just did what Facilier said and she walked immediately to the caravan and locked it, just in case.

Facilier pushed Lucinda softly towards the caravan and moved after the boy.

"So.. uhm.. Is that girl your sister or niece?" The boy asked with a sly smile. As he was looking at some voodoo dolls at the small table.

"No, she is not my sister or niece, she is my apprentice." Facilier said as he moved to his big table and chair, dying to release some voodoo on this annoying brat.

"Ah, hmm.." The boy replied

"Well, How can I help yah, fellow?" Facilier started annoyed

"Do you want to know your future, or are you have any problems which I can help you with."

The boy noticed that this voodoo man was already pissed at him, for his actions and his behavior, he loved it.

"Hmm.. Well,.. Let's see" The boy started as he sat down. Thinking of a good way to make Facilier even more angry. He didn't had any interest in this voodoo thing, he just liked to tease other people.

"I don't think I Won't need any help in this voodoo way, I just want to have a date with that apprentice of yours, She seemed rather interested in me." The boy smiled as he narrowed his eyes.

Facilier just couldn't stand this brat, but still he had to play along.

But the boy had already seen he was getting at his limits now.

"So.. Yah are paying me to get a date with My apprentice"

Facilier said highly annoyed and the boy smirked.

"Jup, And if you have any advice for me to get laid tonight I will pay you extra."

This was the moment for Facilier that he just snapped. With all the buildup anger, he threw the table over the young man and grabbed his satchel for his pink dust. At that moment the other 2 boys ran in the tent. They probably had heard the table knocking over and cam to look for their friend. Facilier placed his foot on the table and blew his powder into the other two's faces. As soon they inhaled the pink dust they went down.

Facilier then looked down as he saw how the boy was trapped

"What the hell dude, who do you think you are!" He screamed as he tried to convince Facilier that he was still tougher than him. But failed drastically as Facilier put more pressure on his foot and thus on the table and the boy.

The young man tried to catch his breath but due the weight and pressure on his longs, it was all pushed out.

"Fuck..It" He managed to mumble.

Facilier showed his most evil grin and said.

"That's what yah get when you play with the adults."

At that moment he placed his hand on the boy's head. The large voodoo mask behind him started to glow again and showed his greedy grin, eager to get this fresh new soul. Then Facilier forcefully pulled up his hand, and it looked like he was pulling out his hair, but instead you could see he was pulling out another glowing ball. The soul of this boy ripped out of his body and the body laid still as his eyes still showed fear. Facilier looked at the face of the boy. How he was scared in the last second of his life. Facilier almost felt guilty. _Almost._ Facilier then stepped off his table and faced to the huge mask hanging at his wall. He pulled himself together and smiled as well, just like the mask. He then stretched out his hand and let the small ball flow inside the mask mouth, where it disappeared. Facilier showed his evil sly smile and turned to the other two teenagers, who were still full asleep. Facilier bend over the two guys and pulled out their souls as well through their chests. This was the most easiest place to pull out a soul, but other places where possible as well, only those other places required more strength and force. Facilier now walked over to the mask with in each hand a soul. The mask seemed really delightful to receive so many souls in just 5 minutes. When The mask also swallowed those souls he began to speak.

"You're doing a good job, Facilier. You're almost there." Facilier smiled as he heard he was almost released. Then the mouth of the mask opened again but this time a lot of fire was coming out of it.

Facilier whistled on two fingers, not long after Shadow appeared. Facilier pointed to the two other guys at the front of the tent and Shadow nodded. Shadow moved immediately to the two bodies and lifted them up. He dragged them to the mask and threw them in. Facilier himself pulled up the table first and then lifted up the kid. He then could feel he also had gave the kid some broken ribs before he died. Facilier tried not to look a the boys face who was now in all peace. Facilier closed his eyes and threw him in the fire. As soon the last body had disappeared, the mask closed his mouth and Facilier fell on his knees. For some reason he felt really guilty about these kids… and also realized that these kids might get noticed by the press and the police.

"Gawd… what have I done…" Facilier whispered to himself. These past years he only took old, poor and lost souls… He never took souls of kids or teenager, until today. A sudden thought crossed his mind that he also could have taken Lucinda's soul if she managed to piss him off back then. Facilier felt weak and broken. He buried his face into his hands and sat still for a moment, trying to pull himself together again. But he could only think of what he had done. Those kids still had a live ahead of them.. and the other two had nothing to do with it. But still, They harassed Lucinda and provoked him. They probably did more things that were not good. Facilier stood straight up again and managed to pull himself together. He looked around and found Shadow behind him looking concerned. Facilier just gave him a nod that he was fine. He then stepped out of the tent and found that more people were gathering around the park. He placed his hat back on his head and set his jacket straight. Facilier walked over to the caravan and found that the caravan was locked.

"hmm?" Facilier knocked

"Lucinda? It's me, Facilier! You can open the door now!" He then saw Lucinda's pale face looking through the curtains at the window. She then hurried to the door and opened it. But she didn't let Facilier pass.

"What is it Cherie?" He looked at her as she didn't let him pass.

"Wha.. What.. What did you.." She was too scared to even ask.

**Lucinda**

When Lucinda was inside the caravan she immediately closed the door and thank god for it cause the other two guys who were still outside came to the caravan and knocked on the door. Lucinda sat on the couch and just sat still. She didn't wanted to face these guys, god knows what they would do. Luckily for Lucinda Shadow arrived next to her to keep her comfort. Lucinda just kept her head low as guys outside were now yelling and even pulling at the door. Not long after She could hear some sounds and screaming from the tent and she looked at the window. Out there she saw the boys running in and then everything was silence. She didn't trusted this. What was Facilier doing over there… and why wasn't she aloud to look.. She could hear a last scream and some laughter.. the laughter wasn't from Facilier and probably not of the boys either… It didn't took long before Facilier came out of the tent and walked to the caravan. Lucinda quickly sat down again with her knees high… where did those boys go… where they…? Did Facilier…? It can't be…

_Knock Knock_

"Lucinda? It's me, Facilier! You can open the door now"

She heard him calling out and she quickly took a look at Facilier and opened the door. But he wasn't going to come in that easily.

She looked him in the very serious.

Facilier seemed rather surprised.

"what is it Cherie?"

Lucinda searched for the words to ask him.

"Wha.. What.. What did you.." Lucinda just couldn't ask it.

She looked to the tent  
"Did you… ?"

Facilier sighed deeply as he gently pushed Lucinda inside the caravan and closed the door behind him.

"Don't worry about it ma Cherie. No one got hurt I just send them back home" Lucinda looked up like he was telling her that Santa Claus was real.

Facilier grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Just don't break your little head over it. I assure you that they weren't harmed and that they are safe" Facilier lied ofcourse.

But Lucinda seemed to fall for it. Facilier probably knew what he was doing, she could trust him, she knew it.

"Alright …I believe you. But never let me out of it then, Cause scared the shit out of me back there Facilier!"

Facilier smiled and petted Lucinda softly on her head.

"I'm sorry, Ma Cherie, It won't happen again" he spoke as he lifted her hand and kissed it. He then placed his cup back on the kitchen table and looked outside.

"Well . Are you ready for your first day?" He said as he guided her out.

"Heh… I .. I hope so" She stammered.


	16. Visitors!

**~~ Hello My dear readers ~~**

**(if there are still some left xD)**

**As you might have known it had been a long time since I Updated, and this was because of my school. And I noticed I can only Write and Update through the holidays, So I hope I can finish this story in the summer vacation, so you can all read it at once. **

**That's how I like my stories, all done :D**

**I must say That I have everything in my head for the story how it must go and how it will end, so it will only take time typing.**

**Have fun with this Chapter :D**

**K-noire**

**Facilier**

Facilier guided her to the tent and made a sort of secretary desk for her outside the tent.

"For you today, I have a special task. As you might have experienced yourself, people are waiting quite long in the queue, so it's your job to keep them busy for a while, entertaining them. Since you know how to read their future a bit you can entertain them with already telling their past and present, and I will tell the future of course. Also if people have questions, like when we close the tent or are open again, you can satisfy them with an answer."

Lucinda nodded as she sat down at her own desk. She grabbed her own tarot card deck and placed it on top. She smiled slightly as she looked up to him.

"So.. uhm what time do we close up the tent" Lucinda asked sheepishly.

Facilier chuckled slightly as he answered the tent was closing at 6.

"Also from 2 to 3, we will have a lunch break."

Lucinda nodded as she started to shuffle her deck. Slowly more and more people were coming to the tent wondering what this was.

Facilier turned around announcing that he would tell the future to the first 2 costumers for free. Facilier normally didn't do tarot reading for free, but he had to act all happy and careless in front of Lucinda now. To give her the idea that everything was fine.

Two girls walked towards Facilier, interested in the free tarot reading.

Facilier welcomed the girls as he guided them inside the tent. The two girl giggled almost creepy as they walked along.

**Lucinda**

After Facilier was inside Lucinda sighed deeply. She couldn't believe what just happened… First Facilier sends her to the caravan like something horrible is going to happen and the next thing is he says everything is fine and nothing happened… it doesn't fit. When Lucinda looked up she was surprised by the queue that had already been formed. A small couple stood at the front wondering what this all was.

Lucinda kindly explained about the magic and the tarot reading. The couple was indeed interested. Lucinda offered them a small preview of tarot reading. Even though the morning had started awkward she had to continue with the day and pushed the subject aside. Maybe she would ask Facilier later.

Till 15:00 Lucinda helped and entertained the waiting people, and she was getting better at telling the past and present. Also this made the costumers eager for knowing the future. So she guessed business probably was going good.

After 15:00 Facilier came out and stretched his arms, yawing slightly.

Facilier also looked around, seeing there were no costumers

"Where is everybody?" He had expected that there still would be some people in line.

"I told them we were on break till 4, so they wouldn't have to wait unnecessarily." Lucinda answered as she cleaned up her small desk.

"Are we going to get something to eat or shall I make something?"

Lucinda asked as she moved from the desk to Facilier.

"How about we should go to a restaurant, I've earned something extra today" Facilier said with a smile and guided Lucinda to a nice looking restaurant.

Facilier brought Lucinda to a quite luxurious restaurant and told Lucinda she could order whatever she liked.

When they got the menu card Lucinda seemed rather surprised by the prizes. As she looked at Facilier, who was almost licking on his lips as he saw the menu, Lucinda felt a bit strange. She wanted to pay for herself, but clearly she had no money earned at all.

Facilier looked up at Lucinda who still didn't picked something.

"What's wrong, ma Cherie? Isn't this your taste?" Facilier asked wondering if he took her to the wrong restaurant

"No, No it's fine, really it is.. But it's all so.. Expensive.." Lucinda said blushing.

"Ah, don't worry about the prize my dear, I will take care of it."

"But.. I "

"No buts, You helped me a lot with keeping the customers satisfied, It gave me more costumers then usual, that's why we also celebrate this" Facilier said with a grin and then took Lucinda's Menu

"I will call some dishes and you will pick the one you think you like the best, alright?"

Lucinda blushed slightly and nodded.

"Alright…"

As Facilier mentioned some dishes she picked the one who sound her the best. As she had picked her dinner, Facilier grinned wide.

He then showed her the menu, and she found out she had picked the most expensive dish there was on the Menu.

"No.. Scratch that I will take something else!" Facilier then took the menu card back and ordered the dishes.

Lucinda sighed deeply in defeat.

"Like I said, Don't worry, you worked hard today, so you have earned it."

As Lucinda and Facilier both were waiting for their meal Lucinda remembered herself about this morning.

"_What should I do… ask him… he might be bothered with it..he might think I don't thrust him…Well.. I do but why was he so suspicious.. I have the right to be curious.. right..?" _Lucinda's mind raced as she saw Facilier sipping from his irish coffee.

She then looked down at her own Hot choco with whip cream. She started to eat from the whip cream and looked at Facilier.

"Facilier…" She tsarted

"yes Ma Cherie, I see that there is something on your mind.. I was hoping you would share it…" He said with a warm smile and his voice was just like silk.

"Ah.. Well.. About this morning… I'm still worried…"

Facilier sighed deeply, slightly in annoyance but looked at Lucinda.

"What is it that you were worrying about then, Cherie?"

"Wel.. It sounds weird to me that you would send me to the caravan if you were only to send those guys away…" Facilier Nodded and had to agree, it did sound weird to an outstander.

"Look, There were three of them… I could only take my eyes on 1 at a time. I wanted you to be safe, Did you think I hadn't noticed how they were hanging onto you. You might look like a tough girl… but you aint.. Sorry to say Cherrie.." Lucinda felt quite embarrassed and also a bit angry. She could definitely take care of herself, but he probably was just worried about her… At that thought she blushed deeply which made Facilier laugh a little.

"And I send the boys away with my magic, that's why you heard them screaming I guess. Some people are scared when they see me and my magic.

Lucinda looked up as she had taken a sip from her hot choco. This did made more sense.

"Well.. next time.." Lucinda started.

"You don't have to worry about me, I can take care of myself, I'm a big girl now" She said smiling.

Facilier peaked his eyebrow, not taking her serious

**Facilier**

Luckily Lucinda was satisfied with his excuse, and he had to say,… He did sent Lucinda away for her own protection, so it wasn't a lie totally.

The meal was brought quickly and they both started to eat quietly, just listening to the other people.

Facilier was getting a bit bored by this awkward silence and decided to begin a conversation.

"How about we pick a free day tomorrow?" Facilier started. Facilier had more than enough souls collected today to take a free day.

Lucinda looked up surprised, in a good way. And she thought for a second,

"What did you have in mind on doing then?"

Facilier shrugged.

"Mhaa… I dunno, Visit the city, go shopping, Something you youngsters call fun" Facilier didn't really thought of doing anything, it had been a long time since he had a day off.

Lucinda Finished her meal and looked at Facilier.

"How about we make a small tourist tour in new York, and finish it with a nice big ice cream?"

Facilier lifted his eyebrow

"hmm.. It doesn't sound bad." Facilier said smiling as he finished his own meal.

Facilier paid for the meals and they walked back to the tent. Facilier yawned before he went back in the tent.

"Just a few more hours and then we are done."

Lucinda nodded and set herself behind her small desk. People were already gathering around the tent.

The last part of the day went by quite fast and before they knew they were done. Facilier managed to get 2 more souls which made a total of 5 souls today. It had been a fortunate day for him. When he was done, he turned all the furniture into the pink dust and placed in back in his pouch.

When he came back outside, he stretched out his arms, reaching to the sky. And then looked down at Lucinda.

"So.. How was your first day?" Facilier smiled as he leaned on the table

Lucinda blushed slightly, smiling as she looked up.

"It went good," She said and she grabbed her cards.

"I think I practiced enough for today." She said and she stood up. Walking back to the Caravan. On the way he looked over the park and noticed there was a stranger looking at them… Facilier shrugged it off and followed Lucinda.

Lucinda sat down on the couch and Shadow also sat down, sighing deep.

Facilier walked to his small kitchen preparing himself some tea

"Would you also like some?" Facilier asked as he looked at Lucinda.

She nodded with a smile and took off her boots.

"Ahh.. these boots are killing me.." She said laughing.

Facilier chuckled slightly as he waiting for the water to turn hot.

"I think you will get used to it, and you didn't walked that much on those either today." He added.

When the water was cooking Facilier prepared three cups of tea and placed them on the coffee table.

"Here you go." He said and sat next to Lucinda.

They both quietly drank their tea while Facilier was reading the news paper.

Not too long Facilier started to notice that Lucinda was slowly falling asleep against his shoulder.

He smiled slightly at the pale white girl who's head leaned against his shoulder. He nodded at Shadow and he grabbed a blanket from behind the couch and placed it over Lucinda.

Facilier then placed the news paper down and wrapped one arm around the girl and slightly laid himself down along Lucinda. To his surprise she started to move and even held tight onto Facilier shirt, which to also his surprise, made him blush.

He added his other arm as well around Lucinda, making sure she would not and nodded To Shadow to turn off the lights and call it a day. Shadow smiled and turned off the lights.

**Lucinda**

The next morning Lucinda woke up, smiling as she felt the warmth of the blankets and the mattress. Well.. A mattress that was slowly moving up and down and had a heartbeat.

Lucinda's eyes shot open and saw that she had fell asleep on the couch, with Facilier. She blushed deeply and sat up straight.

'_Oh dear… what has happened… how did this happened…' _

She looked around and found that they both still were in their clothes.

Because of all this moving, it woke up Facilier.

"Hmmm..?" He softly groaned as he opened his eyes and noticing that Lucinda was awake and blushing

"Good morning Cherie" He mumbled smiling.

Lucinda was just gob smacked that Facilier wasn't surprised about this at all, did something happened last night… what was in that tea..?

"I hope you slept well? You seemed really tired yesterday, you fell asleep against my shoulder, and you looked so nice and peaceful, I couldn't dare to wake you up, so I just let you sleep"

Lucinda blushed as Facilier explained nothing had happened, and she also felt guilty for thinking that way about Facilier.

Facilier stretched his arms out and sat straight.

"So.. Today is our free day" Facilier said smiling and he stood up.  
"I'm going to get changed and make some coffee, maybe you also want to change your clothes."

Lucinda didn't know what to say and just nodded.

She moved to her own small attic and grabbed a black dress to wear for today.

When she was done with washing, brushing her hair and changing clothes she walked back downstairs again and could smell the fresh coffee.

When she was in the small kitchen she sat at the table and looked outside, wanting to be welcomed by the nice and warm sun.

But instead of the sun who was welcoming her it was a whole load of policemen in front of their Tent and Caravan, investigating something

"uhmm.. Facilier..I think we have company…" Lucinda slowly said as she was still looking out of the window

Facilier joined the table with two cups of coffee and also looked out of the window

"Who is it che-…" Facilier could see the whole field was filled with cops.

"oh dear.." He mumbled and made his way outside. Before he left the caravan he looked back at Lucinda and said sternly.

"Stay Here!"

Lucinda looked back and nodded only to look back outside wondering what would happen.

Facilier made his way outside and was already stopped by the first police cop he met.

"I'm sorry sir, but Have you might have seen 3 youngsters yesterday?" The police man asked as he showed three pictures of the three boys from yesterday.

Facilier looked at the pictures and shook his head.

"I'm afraid I haven't, Could you tell me what happened?" Facilier asked innocently, cursing himself though. This meant they had to move on, if those cops would stay. He might be turning into a suspect.

"Well The boys seemed to go to the park yesterday but they never reached home." The police man said as he looked around, hoping the boys might just pop up.

Facilier peaked his eyebrow to the man

"Well.. teenagers these days, maybe they just went to some friends place.. you know how stubborn they can be." Facilier said, not really taking this case serious.

The Police man then could see a woman staring out of the window.

"Uhmm.. Sir is that your daughter over there? Could we ask her some questions. She might know them." The police man said and already started to walk towards the Caravan.

"_SHIT!" _This was not what Facilier had in mind. Lucinda might spill everything that these boys had been here. Facilier whistled to his Shadow and pointed to Lucinda.

**Lucinda**

As Lucinda looked out of the window she saw Facilier talking to a police man who showed him some pictures. Lucinda could see Facilier shook his head and not long after the police officer made his way to the caravan. Lucinda started to get nervous, especially as he saw Facilier being nervous as well.  
"Oh dear…" She mumbled and before the policeman walked in She saw Shadow in front of her, and after.. he disappeared into _Her_Shadow.

The next word what came out of her mouth weren't hers, yet it was her voice.

"I'm Sorry Lucinda, But bear with this for a moment…" She figured out her body also started to move without her doing so.

"_What is this.. what is going on.. Why am I speaking words that don't come out of my mind.. why does my body move without me telling so…"_ She thought, since she had no ability to speak at all.

As the policeman stepped in the caravan he looked around and spotted the young woman

"Good Morning Madam, I'm sorry to interrupt so early in the morning, but is it alright if I can ask you some questions? It won't take long." The man said with a friendly smile.

Lucinda smiled as well, or at least, her face did and she nodded.

"Sure" her mouth spoke.

"Well, Could you tell me if you know these three boys?" The policeman asked her as he showed her 3 pictures of three different young men.

Her mind screamed for yes, But her body language and voice said no

"I'm sorry, I have never seen them sir" She looked up worried

"Something happened to them then sir?" Lucinda's voice asked innocent, just almost like Facilier did. Facilier already had followed and kept himself quiet and the door.

The policeman sighed and looked around again.

"Well, Can't help it then.. it seemed nobody around here had ever seen them… We are even starting to wonder if they were ever in the park. All family member said so.. but.. I start to doubt about it.

It was then that Facilier took a step forward to the policeman

"Maybe you should check some places where kids hide these days, clubs or skating places, you know those. The policeman nodded and took his leave. When they were alone again Lucinda could feel something was leaving her, like water that drained away in a sink. She then saw Shadow again on the walls looking worried at the young girl.

She fell on her knees since she was not standing on her own.

"Ah.. Wh.. what.. What happened…" She managed to say for herself now, feeling exhausted for some reason. Wondering why Shadow took over her. Facilier immediately bend over the girl and picked her up.

"Are you alright, Cheri?" He asked but Lucinda was feeling dizzy and could only answer with her head as she shook no. Facilier then placed her on the couch and kneeled beside her

"You probably wondering' what happened , Cherie?"

Lucinda, still immobilized, just nodding


	17. A Free day

**Hello my dear readers, **

**another chapter, specially made for you~! :D**

**Soon I will be updating also New Drawings from Facilier, also Will I update the character designs of new the introduced charcters :D**

**Please enjoy the Chapter and Review make me happy and update sooner **

**XD**

"_You probably wonderin' what happened , Cherie?"_

_Lucinda, still immobilized, just nodding _

**Facilier**

Facilier smiled slightly as he caressed her softly over her forehead.

"I'm sorry that I let this happen to you, but I had no choice.." Facilier whispered and looked down.

Lucinda looked up worried and breathing heavy.

"As you might have noticed, I let Shadow took over your body and you know the rest…" Facilier continued, Lucinda started to regain her strength and slightly started to sit up straight. Looking at Facilier.

"I have no idea what happened to those boys, but.."

Facilier lied,

"Since we are probably the last ones who saw them and most likely to be the head suspects… I had to let you say, that we didn't know them.. I don't want to get involve with this.. The business would run bad and we might be charged guilty for nothing…and of course I want you to be safe." Facilier felt terribly sorry for Lucinda, he never intended to do this to her, but he had to keep everything a secret. He knew for himself how awful it felt, to not be in control, of your own body. Also the lies were starting to build up and starting to be a burden for Facilier. He started to worry if he should continue this.. if he did.. Lucinda probably would find out.. and of course she would leave on her own… She was not the type of girl to steal hundreds of souls.. to maintain such powers… And If Facilier wanted to keep her away from this voodoo.. the best thing was to send her back home… but since she nearly begged to not be send home, it wasn't an option either. All he could do was wait till she might be ready to hear that she would never learn the real ways of the voodoo.

"Could you forgive me…?" He asked, though Lucinda would think of the Magic catsed on her but Facilier actually wanted forgiveness for all the lies he had made and forgiveness for never to let her learn the real Voodoo magic.

Lucinda sighed deeply as he softly caressed her own templates, still having a headache but nodded.

"It's alright…As long it doesn't have to happen again…" Lucinda mumbled and stared in the distance.

Facilier stood up and grabbed their cups of coffee and handed on over to Lucinda.

"Here, you might need this" Facilier said, trying to light up the mood. But Lucinda was still a bit tired as she held onto the cup.

Facilier placed himself next to Lucinda and drank his coffee, waiting for Lucinda to say something. But only an awkward silence remained.

After they had drank their coffee Facilier sighed and suddenly got an idea.

"Cherie, What do you think if we went some shopping and then I would teach how to make your own voodoo dolls?" he said with a charming smile.

Lucinda looked up surprised and a smile appeared on her face.

"I would love to" She said.

**Lucinda **

As Facilier had handed over her cup of coffee she could only sit and let her mind flow over her. _"Why do all these weird things happen.. First the screaming yesterday.. and now these cops.. I wonder if He always has such turbulent life… "_ Lucinda looked at her cup and took a small sip. Every once in a while she slightly looked up at Facilier who sat next to her, wondering what… or who this man really was. She could feel there was something more than that Charming smile of his. He was hiding something from her, she could feel it… but what. What was going on, she questioned herself.

When Facilier sat up she looked up at him as he offered to learn more of the Voodoo dolls. She smiled slightly and she let herself to be distracted for this day, but only for a bit.

"I would love to" She then tried to stand up and noticed Shadow coming closer to help her, it seemed he was feeling guilty for taking over her body.

Facilier followed her and guided her outside, walking to the city of New York to get some ingredients and materials for the Voodoo dolls.

**Somewhere dark**

A tall pale male yawned deeply as he sat behind a counter in a store. A dusty old dirty store. A store which was placed in a basement.

"Since that Lady came, no one had shown up…" He mumbled as he looked to the wall, to his own shadow. The shadow moved on his own and nodded.

"Well it was her fault to begin with.. this aint a place for kids…" The pale man said with a huge grin. The man who just sat and waited for customers was starting to get bored. He stood up and grabbed a broom, starting to wipe away some dust, not really to clean up, but just to keep himself busy. When he reached the black door he noticed a bundle of cards on the floor.

"Hmm.. What's this.. This aint my business cards…" He mumbled to himself and picked up the cards he saw.

A Skull with a top hat was shown on the cards with Dr. Facilier's name on it.

"Hmm.. Since when did you came to town…. Old friend" He thought to himself and placed the broom aside.

"Shade! We are going out!" The pale male screeched and he opened the door to walk out. He walked up the stairs and was welcomed by the mid day sun.

"urgh…" He growled and started to wander around the city, Looking for a peculiar person.

**Facilier **

Facilier and Lucinda made their way through New York visiting one of the stores Lucinda had already met, Mina's Love Store. It was the still same smelly store Lucinda had met. Also the strange bald man was at the counter, reading another magazine. He looked up for a moment and then moved back to his magazine

"Mina! Customers!" The strong man yelled.

"Can't you never do something for yourself!" A Woman's voice screeched from the back and moved through the colorful curtains.

As she roamed through the store she saw two familiar faces.

"Aaah! Welcome my friends!" She said with a smile and moved further.

"Good Morning to you too Mina!" Facilier said with his charming smile and took a look around the store.

"You still have no sense of fashion.." He said as he peaked his eyebrow

"And you are still the same arrogant charming bastard" She said smiling as she kissed each side of Facilier's cheek to welcome him.

"So… How do you like you mastership?" Mina asked as she looked at Lucinda, who was turning incredibly red.

"master..?" Facilier whispered confused and looked down at his apprentice who looked with a blush away.

This caused for Facilier also a strange feeling in his stomach and a hot feeling in his face.

"What do you mean… with…?" He mumbled to Mina.

"Well.. She is your apprentice isn't she?" Facilier looked up, slightly relieved, yet disappointed as he felt the funny feeling in his stomach going away.

"ah.. Uhm yes of course she is.." Facilier restored himself and started to walk around the store.  
"I'm going to teach her about voodoo dolls, so I came to look for some materials and ingredients." Facilier tried to give the subject a turn and started to collect the necessary materials. As he looked back it seemed Lucinda was looking around for herself and Mina had followed her.

As Facilier grabbed a few pieces of cotton, Mina looked back for a second and then looked at Facilier.

"Are you sure…?" Mina asked with concern.

"Sure of what Mina?" He asked slightly agitated.

"Are you sure she is capable of Voodoo? It seems she doesn't have her own shadow yet.. how are you teaching her voodoo without that?"

Facilier sighed deeply as he rested his hand on a jar of elephant hair.

"I'm sure yeah… That she ain't capable of it…" Mina Peaked her eyebrow in surprise.

"Then… What are you doing with her? Teaching some cheeky tricks?"

"I Don't know!" He hissed and grabbed the jar walking on to the next ingredient, with Mina following.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Facilier sighed irritated.

"She came to me telling me she desperately wanted to learn it, I thought she looked quite good enough, charming, seemed strong in her shoes.. but she is too young… She is not ready for this yet…"  
Mina gave Facilier an annoyed look

"You started it when you were thirteen…"

"And that was the mistake of my life…" Facilier mumbled annoyed and wanted to walk away, back to Lucinda. But Mina grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"What are you planning with this girl?" She asked worried. Facilier pulled his arm back and looked back at his friend.

"I'm planning to keep her safe… further more… I don't know yet…" Facilier then moved on to Lucinda who was waiting at the counter with the bald muscled man.

He placed the materials and ingredients on the counter. Mina had followed him again and just sighed. "This is it?" She asked, less happy then first

"yes.." Facilier answered stern and paid for the goods.

Lucinda looked up to Facilier with a questioned face. Facilier ignored it for now and took the bags.

"See you next time, Mina" Facilier said and moved with Lucinda out of the store.

"Bye, good luck with the voodoo dolls…" She called after and sat down sighing deeply.

As they were outside Facilier sighed deeply, holding his hand up to his head

"Is there something wrong… Facilier…?" Lucinda asked worried and rested her hand on his lower arm, looking up.

Facilier looked down, giving her a slight smile as he could feel the funny feeling again.

"I'm fine… the smell in the store was just making me nauseous.." Lucinda smiled slightly in relief.

"It indeed smells in there…But.. Shall we head back, or do we need anything else?" Facilier shook his head

"No, We are done, we can go back.." He mumbled and lead her back home. Before they started to walk Facilier saw a familiar someone across the streets.

"_Chris..?" _ Facilier thought for himself, trying to look better. As he saw the tall dark figure smile and wave slightly he knew for sure it was who he thought it was.

"Let's Go Lucinda.." Facilier said as he grabbed her hand and started to walk a bit faster

**Chris**

Chris walked through the streets of New York, until his shadow had returned, guiding him to man Chris was looking for.

As Chris entered the street Facilier and a female with dark hair came out of the store.

"Hm… There he is… I wonder why he is here in new york.." Chris mumbled to himself and then set his eyes on the smalled female

"Hm… I recognize that woman…Don't you Shade…?" He Whispered as he looked on the wall to his shadow.

The shadow took the form of Lucinda and added the curls from the day before, like the girl had.

"Hmm… She does indeed look like her.. but her Hair is so different…" Chris then saw that Facilier had spotted him and he smiled, slightly waving to him. He then laughed as he saw Facilier's scared reaction and fleed from him

"Just like old times… My friend..?" He whispered and started to follow Facilier and the female. e Heajihdsdnsajkzb


	18. Voodoo Dolls and Fun

**Good day my dear reader,**

**Since my school is almost over and I'm Almost done with all my assignments, I have actually more time to draw and write for Facilier and his lovely apprentice.**

**Please enjoy this funny chapter.**

**Lucinda.**

As they entered the store on Mina's Love store, Lucinda remembered the awe full smell. Though she smiled as they were welcomed by the shopkeeper.

When Facilier was out to look for the ingredients Lucinda wanted to follow him but was stopped by Mina

"If You don't mind my dear, I would like to have a word with him alone" She asked and added a wink before leaving.

Lucinda blushed slightly and felt slightly jealous. She then looked around for a bit and saw the bald dark man sitting behind, again reading a girls magazine. As she walked a bit closer she took a look at the counter, there were small accessories for sale. Small keycords, pens and even some different kind of Candies. She grabbed one of the small packaged Candies and took a better look.

"I wouldn't take them if I were you" A heavy voice said, from behind the magazine.

Lucinda was shocked and looked up, also wondering why this man told her to not take them, wasn't he suppose to help selling the stuff.

"Uhmm.. Why If I may ask" Lucinda softly asked.

The man Placed his Magazine down and grabbed one of the candies packing one out and offering one to Lucinda.

The candies did look good, so she took the small sugary candy and placed it on her tongue.

After a few seconds her head was burning red and the man was already holding out the Trash bin. Lucinda quickly took the chance and spitted the hot flavored candy out.

"Gross! Who would invent such horrible taste for candies, it taste like a pure pepper.." She said as she tried to get the horrible taste out of her mouth.

"We ordered several flavored candies and these are the leftovers.. I think you know why…" Lucinda nodded and then took a look at the magazine.

It was full of gossips and promotions of swing bands.

"I Just like to read…" The man said, knowing what her question would be and she just nodded. Not long after Facilier joined her and paid for the materials, though the air between the woman and Facilier had changed extremely. She wondered what had happened.

When they were back outside again she sniffed the fresh smelling air. She then looked at Facilier who seemed to look nauseous, who wouldn't in such smelly store.

"Are you feeling alright Facilier?" She asked as she looked up holding his hand, he felt extremely cold, hopefully he wasn't turning ill.

Facilier gave her a faint smile and told her he was doing fine, but Lucinda thought different of it. Especially when he pulled on her arm and hasted his way back home, having absolutely no clue what was going on.

**Facilier**

When they were back at the Caravan and tent they stepped in the tent and Facilier filled the tent up again with his Powder.

"When Will you teach me that Facilier?" Lucinda asked innocently as she was still amazed by his great performance.

Facilier walked to his round wooden table and smiled at her question.

"Don't worry about it, you will learn it soon enough" He lied, knowing that she would not be allowed to ever use the real Voodoo magic. There were indeed some innocent tricks for her to learn, Those were extremely easy for her, and so she would ask for more… it would be better if she didn't started on it.

Facilier sat down in his favorite high chair and spread the materials over the table.

"Well let's get started with this. The materials you would need are of course materials you need for making a doll and some various other equipments you need to attach on the Doll. Things like an Elephant hair, Crumbled bat bones and some fresh Cat blood and whiskers. Also you will need a hair, saliva or blood from the person you want to have a Voodoo Doll of" Lucinda seemed to hang on his lips and even wrote some small things down. This made Facilier smile, yet a little sad. She really wanted to learn it all, yet she was too innocent for the real work.

"Furthermore, I think you already know, what you can do with a doll like this." Facilier continued and grabbed one of his own dolls,

"This is a doll I once used" Facilier explained, though he smiled gracefully Lucinda looked less happy as she saw several needles through the doll.

"Don't worry too much Cherry, This doll is Off duty. Once you put a hair or a vial of blood or Saliva In the doll, it's active But without, it doesn't do anything." Facilier said smiling. This wasn't completely lied. The Doll was indeed Active with only the blood or Saliva or Hair… but this doll still had the hair placed inside… but that were details,... right?

Lucinda looked slightly happy again and was eager to start making her own doll.

After Facilier had explained everything they both started to make their own Voodoo dolls. Most of the time was consumed by making the doll and stuffing it.

After almost a whole midday they were done, Facilier was done fairly soon and had helped Lucinda sewing her. He noticed she was making a doll with her own appearance, which was rather strange.

When they were done, Facilier had made a fairly blanco Doll and Lucinda made herself a mini Lucinda. She then pulled out a hair out of her head

"Auch.." She screeched shortly and then looked at Facilier. Wondering what to do now.

Facilier smiled and understood she probably wanted to see the magic for herself.

He showed where he had placed the hair and closed the doll again.

**Lucinda**

"Are you ready Cherrie?" Facilier asked as he grabbed his pink dust again.

Lucinda smiled and nodded.

"Hurry! I want to know what happens!" She said as she watched Facilier Blow the pink dust on the doll.

Lucinda couldn't feel anything extra ordinary and was slightly disappointed

"And?" Facilier asked with a smile.

Yet Lucinda looked up sad, shaking her head

"Nothing.. Did I fail…?" She asked sadly

Facilier smiled and slightly caressed his finger over the dolls cheek.

"I don't think my student's can fail" he said smiling as he looked at the blushing Lucinda

Lucinda could clearly feel the stroking finger over her cheek, It was almost as Facilier was stroking over her Cheek, but he was standing infront of her, caressing the doll.

"This is so weird…" She mumbled.

Facilier laughed softly and started to throw the doll up in the air. The same happened to Lucinda, She flew up in the air and was caught up in mid air, by Facilier, who held the doll. She was actually flying now.

"Woah! This is great!" She exclaimed and suddenly she started to laugh and giggle.

Facilier was starting to tickle the doll, and Lucinda was in mid air fighting against it.

"Ahh! Hahah Stop it ! Hahaha! I.. haha. Can'..t Haaa! Take it any moore! Hahaha.! I beg you! Hahahaha" Lucinda screamed nearly for help as she laughed in mid air. Facilier smiled and accepted her defeat. He let her stand on the floor and removed the hair out of the doll.

Lucinda was still giggling a bit and sat down next to Facilier.

"That was so Great.. And horrible at the same time" Lucinda said smiling.

Facilier Smiled as he placed the dolls away.

Then suddenly Lucinda sat up straight again and reached for Facilier his doll.

"Can I try it also out on You?" Lucinda asked with a broad wide smile

Facilier looked up at the small woman and peaked his eyebrow

"No way in Hell I would let you.." He said, adding a smile.

"I aint willing to put my life in your hands, last time it killed my home almost." He teased

Lucinda pouted and looked away for a second seeing Shadow.

"hey Shadow! You still owe me one, don't you? Since you took me over this morning?" Shadow lifted up his shoulders but added a nod to it.

"Good.. Hold Facilier down for me will you?" She said as she flashed with her eyelashes. Shadow smiled evilly and nodded. In a matter of seconds Facilier was nailed to the floor by his own shadow

**Facilier**

"What The! On whose side are you! You traitor! You want us to die!" Facilier nearly screamed out, even though Facilier was pinned on the floor he still struggled too much with his hair for Lucinda to grab just one. She could tear out a bunch, but she didn't wanted to harm him.

"Let me go!"

Lucinda smiled as she tried to get one hair

"If you lay still it will only last a second And It won't hurt!"

"You think I'm scared that pulling my hair out will hurt, I'm more scared if I will survive after!" He said teasing.

Lucinda sighed deeply.

"Flip him over on his back Shadow will you?" Shadow smiled and obeyed. Lucinda then moved over Facilier and sat on his stomach to hold him still. This caused Facilier to blush deeply and to even cause a slightly male reaction.

Lucinda smiled and leaned over to his hair, to grab one.

In the mean time for Facilier He was getting the view of his life as she bend over his head.

He closed his eyes, wanting to prevent his reaction to be any bigger.. but his curiosity killed the cat and did took another look, which did cause him to blush even more.

"_Damn woman.."_ He thought for himself. If shadow didn't held him down Facilier might do some improper things, especially if she continued to tease him like this.

Though his fantasy was interrupted by a short pulling pain.

"AUCH!" Facilier reached out to his hair. And discovered Lucinda had successfully pulled out one hair.

Lucinda hopped off Facilier and placed the hair inside the doll. Then she looked at the doll and at Facilier. She knew she had to use the pink powder, but she was too scared to even use it. And just stood there with the doll, looking a bit sad.

Facilier noticed this and sighed deeply.

"Nothing can go wrong if you use the powder on the doll" He admitted his defeat. And just laid on the floor.

A smile suddenly appeared on Lucinda's face and moved back to Facilier, grabbing a bit of the dust and looked at Facilier again one last time, wondering if this couldn't go wrong. Waiting for Facilier to nod she blew the dust on the doll and Waited for a few seconds.

Facilier stood up and shadow also looked from a distance wondering what she was going to do.

"payback time!"she suddenly yelled and started to tickle the doll as a madman.

Facilier burst out in laughter and giggled, trying also to protect himself from the tickles like Lucinda did. But resistance was futile.

After Facilier had begged her to stop, Lucinda obeyed sweetly and let Facilier get up again.

"Okay, that was enough fun for yah cherry!" As he then wanted to take the doll from her, Lucinda quickly held the doll away from Facilier. Which made Facilier fly through the tent! Facilier had ended in one of the corners through the rest of his dolls and cushions, luckily for Facilier.

"Whoops…" Lucinda managed to say and blushed deeply.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered and took a step closer, to look how Facilier was doing. e Heajihdsdnsajkzb

Facilier moaned slightly in pain and tried to up.

Lucinda held the Doll close to her and placed a soft kiss on the cheek of the doll.

Facilier Could feel the warmth of her lips through the spell of the doll. It felt somewhat different due the spell, but Facilier could still feel it were lips. As he looked up blushing slightly he saw Lucinda was sitting next to him to hand over the doll.

"Sorry.. I will behave next time.." She mumbled and looked down at her lap.

Facilier almost melted for these awful cuteness. Facilier wanted to pull her close, but could only manage to rest his hand on hers.

"Don't worry, You did well…" he said. And he lifted himself and Lucinda back up.

"Shall we call it a day, Cherry..?" Facilier said as he walked to the middle of the room.

Lucinda nodded and Facilier pulled the room back into his hand again and turned it back to Pink dust. He then guided Lucinda back to the caravan and made his way immediately to the bathroom, hoping to get rid of his male problem.


	19. Meet Chris

**This was actually a hard chapter to write, so I Hope you guys still enjoy this :D**

**~K~**

**Facilier**

The next morning Facilier woke up early and stretched himself out. He pushed his blankets aside and made his bed back into a couch. He looked at the walls on the side and still saw Shadow sleeping on one of the chairs.

"Hmm lazy bum.." He smirked slightly and made his way to the small kitchen. Over there he made himself some coffee and grabbed the newspaper he had bought yesterday as well. He read an article about the three boys and according to the police they would have ran off. Facilier smiled slightly, thanking which god was helping him. When he was done reading, Lucinda still hadn't awoken and he made his way up wondering if she was still asleep.

When he was upstairs he could already smell the scent of Lucinda going through his nostrils and he saw how Lucinda was asleep in her bed, curled up like a cat. He smiled at the sight for a moment and moved even closer. He saw how pale her skin looked comparing to her raven colored hair. He moved his arm up to remove a strand of hair out of her face. He didn't wanted to wake her up just yet, looking at how peaceful she was sleeping made Facilier calm for himself as well. He sighed deeply and realized he was getting too attached to Lucinda.. And he wondered if this really was a good Idea. She was an extraordinary girl to begin with, but she actually got His interest peaked up as well. He noticed his dilemma as well. He wanted her to stay close to him, even if it was just to give him company, but he didn't wanted to put her in Danger, and being with Facilier was like carrying a sign 'looking for trouble' It would be better for Lucinda if she had stayed home.. or at a friend's place.. but honestly Facilier didn't wanted that.. He wanted to keep her..for his _own. _Facilier blushed slightly at the idea and also remember what happened yesterday. He cursed himself for not taking the chance to held her close. Lucinda suddenly started to move and moaned even slightly. Facilier blushed deeply as he saw her sudden movement.

"Are you awake…? Lucinda..?" Facilier tried as he stood straight quickly, but the girl didn't respond. Facilier could feel a lump in his throat and his stomach was feeling weird again.

"_You can be meaning, I'm actually gonna fall for her.. there is no way I can.. I admit..I am fond of her.. but.. I can't do this.."_ He thought for himself.

"How.. would her lips taste.. NO! Can't think that.. No I can't! _She is too young.. innocent and.. pure.."_ Facilier wanted to walk back down stairs but Lucinda started to move again.

"Hmm… Facilier…" Lucinda moaned slightly as she laid on her back now

Even Facilier his ears had turned red now and personally he was even feeling hot.

"_Can't be kidding she is dreaming about me_…_"_ He whispered to himself and took a step closer back again. He could see the slight blush on lucinda's cheeks now, which made Facilier slightly smile. This wasn't actually such a surprise since Lucinda had now showed her 'magic' twice to him.. one through a doll.. but still.. he counted that one as well. So.. It would only to be fair to return the favor.. right..?

He sat on his knee beside the bed and caressed her softly over her cheek.

"My Silly Cherie.." He whispered and softly pressed his lips on hers. Tasting those sweet lips was the best thing that happened in years for Facilier. Also it took him all his might to let go of her again. Her lips taste's sweet, not too much, but just good enough, and they were so small and soft, like small lovely cushion's. Facilier stood up looked down at the girl who was still fast asleep. Facilier smiled slightly and then called out her name loudly, to wake her up.

"Lucinda, You coffee is getting cold. Get up, lazy bum" He said and walked off the stairs.

**Lucinda**

Lucinda seemed to heard that and growled slightly at the rude wakening

"I'm coming…" She called after and threw her blankets away.

"HM.. Very charming.. ugrh.." She complained as she made her way to the small sink and the mirror. Seeing that her hair was a mess.

She washed her face and made herself ready for today. She met Facilier downstairs at the small kitchen table.

"Good morning.." She mumbled at took a sip of her nearly cold coffee.

"Good morning sleepyhead. I hope you did have sweet dreams?" Facilier said slightly smiling.

Lucinda peaked her eyebrow and tried to remember her dreams

"I don't really remember them… I think…"

Then Lucinda remembered a flash of that she had dreamed of Facilier.. She didn't knew what happened.. she knew it involved him.. And blushed slightly.

"Really?" Facilier asked as he saw her blush.

"Well, I'm going to set up everything,. Would you like to get us some breakfast at the nearby bakery?" Facilier asked, not paying attention to her dreams and started to place the cups away.

Lucinda nodded at his request and placed her cup away as well.

As Facilier made way to his tent, Lucinda went to the bakery across the street and ordered for the both of them some sandwiches. At the bakery Lucinda tried to retrieve her dream.. but she could only remember his face. She wondered why she was dreaming.. and everything seemed so complicated. She is finally with the man who is her idol, she sees the world, yet something weird happened and now everything seems okay again.. this wasn't right. As she was back again she handed over the sandwiches and took a look around.

"Hm.. Facilier.. Is it possible if I could see you in your work once in a while today?"

**Facilier**

Facilier took a bite of his sandwich as he had opened the tent and looked at Lucinda for her question. He couldn´t risk it that she would barge in at the moment he would take a soul..

"Hmm.. I prefer that you stay outside, I don´t want to get interrupted or get out of my concentration." Facilier made up and then went inside.

"Aww. Come on.. Please?" Lucinda asked again, putting her eyelashed in the battle.

Facilier groaned deeply, he would love to learn her more, but this was absolutely not in his plan.

"Sorry, Cherrie.. Not today.." Facilier looked down at the pouting female and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry… You will learn it all in time.." Facilier said with a charming smile and placed his hand on her head.

Facilier then walked out on the park and started to gather some first customers. Not long after, Again a line was forming and Lucinda entertained the people in the queue. She even showed her first made doll and borrowed once in a while a hair of someone to do them all kind of tricks.

Facilier was glad she was keeping the people busy, it also made them spend lot of more money.

**Chris**

Chris had followed them the day before to keep an eye on them, but once they were in the tent he didn't see much. Though he did let his shadow take a look and told him that the girls name was Lucinda and that she was an apprentice for Facilier. Though she didn't seemed to have her own shadow yet which made thing interesting for Chris.

Today he was again at the park and to his luck Lucinda was outside entertaining the people who were waiting till they could go inside.

Chris dusted off his coat and stepped towards Lucinda.

**Lucinda**

Lucinda was sad that she couldn't watch Facilier while he was at work, but she was willing to be patient. But it also made her curious why she was not allowed to be there and since she didn't by his excuse… She knew almost for sure he was hiding something, yet what could that be…? She had absolutely no idea. Yet she did know one thing, that she still adored the male, he was still charming and a real gentlemen. Also he was a great example to her. He was kind for her to give her a roof above her head and to take her in. While she was still a stranger. She shook herself out of her daydream and then saw a familiar figure walking towards her. It was the horrible man from the store who cut off the tails of the rats.

"Oh Dear.." Lucinda whispered to herself and she tried to focus herself on the other customers, yet it failed as the male approached her.

"Hello there" The man said as he rested a hand on Lucinda's shoulder

Lucinda's spine shuddered in fear and tried to give the man a friendly smile.

"Hello.. Can I help you…?"

The man smiled, quite friendly, Lucinda noticed.

"I think you still remember me, from the store, only back then you had blonde curls…" Lucinda blushed slightly and looked up surprised that the man had figured out who she was.

"Don't worry Don't worry, Ma'am. I wanted to give you my honest and deepest Apology for our last meeting," The man said charming as he bowed deeply for Lucinda.

"I was in a bad mood that day and I shouldn't have taken it out on you or on those animals. To ease your mind.. The rats were paralyzed and didn't felt a thing, yet they were scared of the thud of the axe.. The rats are now fine, and their tails are starting to re attach."

Lucinda was shocked and didn't know what to think of this.. The man seemed to be completely different from the last time she saw him.. like it would be his twin brother.. And she hoped he was talking the truth about those animals.. she hated animal abuse.

The man stood straight up and looked around.

"So.. I heard you are taking lessons at Facilier's place. Does he teach you well?" Lucinda peaked her eyebrow and took a step back.

"How did you know that…?" She asked nervously.

The man laughed friendly and shook his head

"You have been here for a few days, news spreads fast in New York, You don't have to worry that I spied on you." He lied.

Lucinda still didn't trusted it completely and moved back to her desk to sit behind it.

"So.. What have you learned already?" the man asked again. He seemed to be interested and Lucinda just sighed, giving in.

"H-..He taught me how to read someone's future and how to make voodoo dolls." Lucinda said and showed one of her dolls.

The man grabbed the doll and smiled. Acknowledging the great work.

"Not bad at all, and I see you still don't have your shadow, when will you have your ritual?" The man asked with a grin.

Lucinda however looked at the man if he was saying that pigs could fly.

"What do you mean with _ritual_…?" Lucinda asked carefully.

The man gasped slightly and leaned over, starting to whisper.

"Didn't he told you about that..?" Lucinda was just able to hear him and shook her head

"What does the ritual mean..?" Lucinda whispered. The pale man sighed.

"I don't know if I should tell you this.. I am a voodoo master for myself too so…Maybe it would be better if you asked you master."

Lucinda looked back at the tent and then back at the man.

"Please tell me, I will ask him later for details.." She said. He really caught her interest now and wanted to know more.. maybe this could involve Facilier's behavior and explain a thing or two.

The pale man thought about it for a second but then gave in.

"Alright then, only the global things"

Lucinda smiled slightly and wondered what to expect.

"When you want to be a Shadow man/woman, Voodoo Master or whatever you call it, you have to make a deal with your _friends_ of the other side.

In this deal, these 'friends' will give you the ability to use the real magic, Probably what you have learned with tarot reading is what every person can learn. Once you have made _the deal_, you can actually go into someone's head and know their life line and their destiny. You will have the ability to create or to destroy!" The man whispered to her, making sure no one else would know it.

He then saw an old bum walking into the tent who looked vaguely at the Pale man. Chris however just smiled and nodded at the man.

Lucinda was quite shocked to hear this.. but these friends.. seemed familiar.

"The friends… From that other side.. Do they.. have an own world?" She asked and the man just nodded.

The first part of the puzzle for Lucinda was solved now. The world which she entered with Shadow.. was probably this other side, which had those Friends.

"And.. What is the deal I have to make…? Do I own them money..?"

"Well.. You do _Owe_ them something.. but it aint money…" The man said and he looked at the tent.

The man then smiled as he saw a faint light through the curtains.

"I think.. My dear.. You should take a look of yourself.. of what your dept would be.." The pale man said and softly pushed Lucinda inside of the tent.

Lucinda wanted to struggle and walk back, since she was not allowed to disturb Facilier. But as soon she was inside of the tent, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Don't let this be true…" She mumbled.


	20. The Truth

**Woah, **

**the chapters are getting harder for me to write.. especially since I have a third person now in the PoV.**

**But I still have a chap for you :D I hope you like it.**

**And please Review, makes me more happy and that means faster updates of course :D**

**Facilier**

When Facilier was done with his last customer, who was an older lady who asked about her grandchildren, he wanted to walk outside to check upon Lucinda and get the new customer. But before he was standing, someone had already entered the tent. It was an old and dirty bum, Exactly what Facilier needed.

"Hey man, How yah doing?" Facilier started with a warm welcome and guided this poor guy further into the tent.

"_Things start good already this morning"_ He thought for himself as he started to ask what the man wanted.

"I'm sorry, I don't have much money, but I was quite interested what the future has to offer me.. as you see, you can already guess my past and present." Facilier just nodded and started to shuffle his deck.

"Don't worry, You don't need to pay with money my friend" Facilier said with a grin

"_But a soul would be nice" _ For a moment Facilier felt like his old self again as he started to tell the man his 'successful' future.

The old man started to smile and stood up to shake the friendly shadowman's hand.

Facilier took the hand for granted and gave it a good pull.

The old man laid now dead, still with a smile on Facilier's table.

Facilier held out the soul and then heard a familiar female voice.

"Don't let this be true…"

Facilier turned around to see that Lucinda had been watching him, killing this man.

"_Oh You gotta be kiddin' me" _ Facilier thought and growled slightly.

He then also saw Chris behind her, smiling with his wide grin.

"Lucinda.." Facilier whispered softly.

At that moment Facilier's masked behind him started to open his mouth, waiting for his soul. He looked at Lucinda, who stood there frozen. Unable to say anything but then she turned around and ran out of the tent.

Facilier wanted to run after her, but he had to take care of the souls and then the body… Or he could… Facilier looked up one more time and saw a shadow had joined Chris now.

Facilier then pushed his hand with the soul on the back of the man, Pushing his soul back. As he could see the man breathing now, he seemed slightly relieved but there was no one else now in his tent.

"Damn it Chris!" He roared and ran out of the tent. He looked around but saw no Lucinda and No Chris. Only a line full of people.

"Sorry y'all Show is over!" he yelled and he started to run out of the park. Looking for Lucinda. Facilier placed two fingers in his mouth and whistles loudly, calling up Shadow as he was still running.

"Search for Lucinda! And Bring her back!" He roared to his shadow and looked around for Lucinda. But there was still no sign of her.

"Where the hell have you run off to, Cherie…?" He whispered to himself.

**Chris**

Chris smiled as he could see Facilier shocking face as he held the soul from the old bum. Chris already knew that Lucinda hadn't done the ritual, since she had no Shadow.

He guessed she probably didn't knew about it as well, and he was right. While he was telling Lucinda about the Ritual, He had ordered his own shadow to take over an old man, a bum. To let Facilier show the girl what it really meant to be a shadow man. To Steal someone's soul. And before Facilier had pulled out the soul, Chris his shadow of course had already left the body, so he wouldn't be taken along.

The friendly act he had held upon Lucinda was dreadful for him, but it was worth it to see his old friend like this… ruined. When the Girl started to run, he smiled at Facilier and then looked back at the girl who ran out of the park.

"_Hm..Maybe I can even have some more fun…"_ Chris thought and left Facilier alone, to follow the girl.

"_Maybe I can even set her up against Facilier.. If I play my cards just right.."_

After a few blocks the girl seemed to be exhausted and sat down on a bench with her head in her hands.

"_Let's play my card then.." _Chris thought with an evil grin and stepped towards her, sitting next to Lucinda on the bench.

He looked down and it seemed the girl even had cried, it couldn't get any better…

"So… Seems you didn't know anything at all..madam…?" Christ said and asked for her name.

The girl sat straight and took a deep breath

"Lucinda…"

**Lucinda**

When Lucinda was pushed inside of the tent and saw the moment that Facilier ripped out a light ball, seeing the man drop dead on the table she knew this was not right. She just had seen how the man she looked up to kill an innocent poor old man.

"_this can't be true.. please tell me I'm seeing things… that I'm dreaming" _She thought for herself but as she could see the scary Voodoo mask opening his mouth she could only guess what was going to happen.. and she did not wanted to see that.

She quickly made her turn and started to run, she even wanted to warn the people in line but there was just no sound that she could make. The only thing she could do was run away, as hard as her legs let her.

"This can't be true.. It can't be…" She whispered to herself as she felt tears were coming out. She didn't know where she was running,.. just as long it was away from Facilier…

"_Oh dear heavens… Those boys.. please don't tell me…"_ As she thought about the boys from the day before. As she remember those screams it was no wonder… After running for a while she started to pant heavy and thought for a second if she would be the next… The next soul he wanted to pay to those friends… She started to feel dizzy, even nauseous and had to sit down. As she saw a bench, she quickly made her way to it and sat down, leaning her head into her heads.

"What am I supposed to do…I need to get a train…I have to head home..no.. Not home… maybe I can live on my own… And forget about that Voodoo.. If I have to pay such price no way…" She whispered to herself as she tried to hold back her tears.

"_For a moment.. I thought I would have a chance for a future… Now I am back at the beginning…" _ She felt that a tear had made his way to the floor and the next thing she heard a familiar voice. It was the pale man from the store.

"So… Seems you didn't know anything at all..madam…?"

Lucinda sighed deeply as she answered to his question

"Lucinda.."

"Nice name.." The man said as he sat down next to her.

Lucinda frowned slightly as she sat straight.

"Uhm.. thanks.. I guess.."

"How are you doing now..? I assume you didn't expected this…"

Lucinda just shook her head as she looked away in the distance.

"Do you still want to be a Voodoo master…?" The man asked and Lucinda just sighed

"I don't want to pay that price for some magic… I can never harm other people.." Lucinda whispered as she wiped away her last tears.

She heard the other male sigh and move closer

"How about I offer you a nice cup of tea at my place, that way you can relax a bit and maybe I can even help you out.." She looked at the man and considered his offer..

He seemed real nice and he had helped her to see the truth. And she might had a some time to get her head clear and plan what she wanted to do next.

"Alright then…" She whispered. At that moment the man stood up and helped her up. He guided her to a small house. From the outside it just looked like his shop, dusty and old looking.

"Wait a second over here." The man suddenly told her as he walked in for a second. Not long after he came out again to pick her up

"I Had to clean the house for a bit, I didn't counted on visit ya know.." He said with a smile.

Inside it indeed looked nice and cozy. It had somewhat the same colors as Facilier's home only it was added with more black and purple.

"I will make us some tea" He said as he walked out of the room.

Lucinda looked around for a bit and noticed that he also had several voodoo equipments. She felt a bit nervous for a moment now and stood up. She didn't wanted to do anything with something voodoo related. She walked to the kitchen, following the man.

"Please tell me those voodoo thing are decorative…" She said with fear in her voice. The pale tall man looked back at her as he had placed the kettle on the fire.

"Oh.. dear Don't worry.." He then placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her back to the living room.

"I wanted to talk to you, Because It seemed you don't have any information on the real voodoo, so I'm willing to share all my knowledge.." He said with a

"Are you… Are you a Shadow man as well..?" She feared that all shadow man who are killers seemed to be kind nice and charming.

"Please sit down… Let me tell you the basic."

Lucinda sat down on the couch and the man sat next to her.

"Let me start from the beginning. When you want to learn voodoo, You have to perform a ritual. Of course you will need a real Shadow man to guide with this." Lucinda looked up frowning, but the male just continued his story.

"In this ritual you will hand over a drop of blood to our _friends _of the other side. These friends, are the ones who can give us the magic. With them you make _a_ deal. This deal mostly is paid in souls!" Lucinda sighed deeply, wondering how the man was ever gonna make this look any better.

"But you have two kinds of souls! One kind is the one you have now. And one is the one Facilier has. The difference is, that Facilier is a shadow master, so His Soul is enhanced with Magic. And for Our friends, more tasteful. If _You_ can get 1 Shadow man soul to our friends, then you already finished your dept."

Lucinda looked up surprised, and it did made her thinking.

She had dreamed to be like Facilier one day, but she hated to take souls.

But.. if she could take a soul.. from someone who took other innocent souls… she would actually safe some people right…?

As Lucinda sank her own mind the man looked at her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay miss..?"

Lucinda looked in the distance and nodded slightly.

"I haven't finished yet, Do you want to learn more.. or do you want me to stop…?" The man said softly.

"No.. please continue.." She whispered and looked up to the man

"Alright.." he said with a deep smile and continued

"After you have given the blood, our friends will make your familiar from it, your shadow. This shadow will be you friend for life also a connection to the other side. But you have to be careful. Once you step in that world, time moves much more slower over there, and thus when you come back… It can be that hours or days have passed, while you only went away for a few minutes."

Lucinda listened carefully and recalled the situation what happened when she actually ran away from him.

"After they have given you the shadow and your magic, they will ask you about the deal, and all you have to do then is to say yes" He finished.

"It all sounds so easy…" Lucinda whispered as she frowned.

"It is, my dear…"

Lucinda then looked up.

"Which choice did you made…?" She asked softly

"I devoted my life on finding the right Shadow man to sacrifice.." he whispered

"Didn't you..?"

"I have found a shadow man.. to sacrifice,…"

Lucinda lifted her hands up to her mouth and looked shocked at the pale man.

"Don´t worry dear… He was an evil man… He took souls wherever he could and even got a whole town destroyed for his power.

Lucinda sighed deeply, slightly relieved.

"But.. I don't know what I.. to.." The pale man then smiled at her

"Don't worry, take your time.. If you still want to be a shadow lady, I will help you with it." Lucinda smiled softly and looked up as the man stood up straight, walking to the kitchen to get the tea.

As she sat alone again in his living room she really hadn't a clue what to do…

She dreamed almost her whole life to be like the great .

And now she was so close… She discovered the horrible secret behind it.

Even though how horrible Facilier was.. she still couldn't deny how kind he had been to her and even if it was short, she had learned quite some things… She thought back when he had pulled on her skirt and gave her this new outfit and slapped him. It made her smile also the thought of the lessons of the voodoo dolls she had the day before were great. She felt so free with him… She then got caught in the memories when she heard the three boys scream. It send chills down her spine, and her smile faded away. For how long had he been stealing those souls… and it seemed she had to collect 2500 souls too if she wanted this too.. unless she would choose for a shadow man soul.

"What am I supposed to do.." She thought for herself as she buried her face in the palms of her hands.


	21. 21 Regret

**Facilier**

It was already getting darker and darker while Facilier still hadn't found Lucinda. He was seriously started to get worried now. She probably was traumatized by what she saw, she might have been with a stranger or worst with Chris. Facilier walked across the store of Mina and hoped he could find Lucinda over there. As he searched through the different halls he yelled Lucinda's name.

"What's going on over there?" A woman screamed from the back of the store. As the dark elegant woman full of colorful clothing pushed the curtains aside, she saw how hysterical Facilier was running through the store.

"Dear heavens whats going on?" She said slightly irritated.

"Lucinda is gone!" Facilier almost screamed.

With that look, Mina knew what Facilier meant with gone, she wasn't just away for a few minutes.

"Tell me what happened so I know where we can start looking! Instead of just barging into my store!"

Facilier was almost out of breath but he managed to to collect some energy to tell Mina that Lucinda had found out about his real job. Due the man called Chris. At that moment Mina knew this was serious.

"Chris was there when she saw it?" Mina asked and Facilier could only nod.

"Have you checked his store then?" She suggested to check over there.

"Of course I have, I'm not that retarded, but the store was closed. And Shadow couldn't find anyone inside. "

"And his home, did you look over there?" Mina added

"How the hell should I know where that bastard lives, I haven't seen him in years.. I should have never sent her to that store..." Facilier sighed deeply as he thought back at the moment he sent her to the stores.

"Then why did you?" Mina asked as she grabbed her coat to go outside and move to Chris his home.

"She ruined my whole province, so I had to have those ingredients! But I was certainly not looking forward to visit him so I sent her. How should I know that he could link her to me. And try to ruin her life!" Facilier almost shouted.

"Facilier! Calm down a bit! We are going to look for her and I'll bet she is just doing fine, she is a grown up girl." Mina then whistled through her teeth to summon her own Shadow.

"Shay! Search for the girl that accompanied !" Shay nodded and disappeared in the shadows of the buildings. Mina then started to walk towards Chris home with Facilier following.

As Mina and Facilier were walking through the streets the atmosphere changed slightly. The streets were getting more dirtier and darker. It wasn't really a surprise for Facilier to know Chris would live in these kinds of neighborhood. But he was concerned if Lucinda would be in this kind of area. God knows what would happen to her.

After a while they came across a small house what looked old and dirty. As they stood there and looked at it for a moment Mina looked at Facilier.

"So What is your plan.. barge in just like you did in my shop?"

Facilier gave a faint smile but shook his head.

He then whistled on his fingers again and they saw Shadow coming from behind looking at Facilier. Dr. Facilier looked at Shadow and just signed to the house. Shadow knew enough and went to take a look.

**Lucinda**

When Chris came back with two cups of tea Lucinda grabbed hers close to her, as it was the only source of warmth.

"And what do you think of it? With the knowledge you have now?"

Lucinda kept looking down at her cup and lifted her shoulders.

"I don't know.. I have always wanted this... but knowing what the price it has... I don't know if I want this..."

Chris smiled slightly.

"Well, you can stay for the night if you like, and if you have any questions, you know where to find me."

Lucinda nodded, still thinking of what she should do. She always wanted to have this kind of power, this adventure. But knowing she had to kill someone for this experience, she shuddered at the thought. She wondered what Facilier thought when he had the choice. To kill either one other Shadow master or 2500 other innocent people. Lucinde then looked up at Chris.

"You know Facilier.. right?"

Chris looked up with one peaked eyebrow.

"Could you tell me something about it? How it all started?"

Chris then sighed deeply.

"Well I better start the story from the beginning I guess,.."

It all started when we were little, we were around the age of 12/13. We had always been friends, since we were both from the streets in New Orleans. We didn't really went to school since both of our families were too poor to pay for it. So most of the times Facilier and I tried to collect money by doing tricks or playing music on the streets.

It didn't pay well, but it was at least fun to do. On a summer day when we were doing our weekly tricks an older man approached us, asking if we were interested in 'real' magic. Facilier was already sold the minute he offered. I on the other hand didn't wanted to trust the stranger, but I couldn't leave Facilier alone with him. So I tagged along. Eventually the man did told the truth, there was a way to get 'Real' Magic. But to gain this ability the man offered us two choices.

1, Collect 2500 souls, did not matter what kind.

2, Collect 1 soul of another Shadowman.

We both got a day to think about it and then he would be gone. Facilier and I needed to choose which we wanted to sacrifice. We both thought it would be for the best and the most easy way to just maintain one Shadowman soul. But we also thought it would be a kind of betray to the rest of 'our' kind.

Something had happened I guess that day, because the next day Facilier had chosen, but not what I hoped for. He had chosen to kill 2500 innocent people. And somehow Facilier thought I would join him with 2500 souls.. but I didn't... I choose the one shadowman soul. And to be done with this job, I killed the man who taught us this.

Because I knew our teacher also had chosen 2500 souls. And his goal was to let more people kill each other. I wanted to stop that... But I couldn't kill Facilier... And maybe it's something I should have. Facilier was furious of what I had done, but he wouldn't listen, ever since. Our ways have been seperate.

Lucinda listened in awe how Chris told about his and Faciliers childhood. She never really wondered about it, but now she knew just a small bit, she wanted to know more.

She wanted to know what happened, why he had chosen 2500 souls and not the one. Also She wondered why he was so furious of the death of one man while he would kill 2500 people.

Lucinda caught herself yawning and stood up.

"I think I need to get some sleep and think about my choices... I still don't know about all this.."

Chris then stood up and came closer to Lucinda, He softly touched her cheek, slowly to her shoulder.

She blushed heavy, and looked up slightly shocked.

"If you choose for a life full of magic, and you want to live without regret.. I suggest you choose the one shadow man soul... and go for Facilier's life."

Lucinda couldn't believe her ears.

At that moment the door flew through the room. What made Lucinda hide into Chris his arms. As she then looked up to see what happened, she saw Dr. Facilier standing in the door opening. She could see he was worn out and at the moment they exchanged a look it seemed that Facilier turn pale as snow, if that was possible.

**Facilier**

When Facilier his shadow came back with the news she was inside, standing close to Chris, he couldn't hold himself and rushed inside, kicking in the door. Mina rushed after him trying to stop him, but it was already too late. The door was now in three parts.

As Facilier was inside he saw how Lucinda held Chris, and he couldn't believe she just walked over to his side.. Did she even knew how dangerous he was...

"Lucinda... What are you doing here...?" he asked, almost demanding an answer.

Mina then came closer and tried to calm Facilier down.

"Facilier, just calm down..."

"I think its up to me to ask that question.. Facilier.." Chris started, letting go of Lucinda.

"You come to my home unannounced kicking in my door and start yelling all over the place. If you came to see for you dear apprentice, you can see, she is doing just fine. Even better then she was with you, my friend..." He said with a smirk.

"_My friend? _My Fiend, is more the word to say..." Facilier sneered at him. He then faced at Lucinda.

"Please... Come back home... I regret that I never told you about what I do.. And what Magic really is about..."

"Don't worry about that.." Lucinda said softly

"I know everything now... Chris explained it all to me...That you have to make this deal with your friends... and to give them a certain payment..."

Facilier was shocked to hear she knew all this and was still standing straight.. for that matter.

"But.. I do wonder... Why did you choose to kill 2500 people... and not just one.. Like Chris did...?"

Facilier then peaked his eyebrow.

"One? Which one? And what about Chris?" What was she talking about.. or better.. What had Chris told her.

"Why did you not choose to kill one Shadow Master... instead of 2500 innocent people.."

He could understand a thing of what she was saying.

"One.. Shadow master soul.. Lucinda... what are you talking about... I couldn't choose my dept, if that's what you're thinking... I had to kill 2500 people.. it didn't matter what kinds of souls..."

Facilier tried to step closer as he spoke.

But Lucinda took a small step back...

"eh..? But.."

"Ah, lucinda.. Don't mind what Facilier is saying," Chris said as he laid an hand on Lucinda's shoulder.

"He just tries to get you by his side... But.. who do you believe... ? Someone who lied to you the whole time... or something who told you the truth from the start... It's up to you..."

"What! I didn't lied to her!" Facilier yelled at Chris.

"Holding information, lying, its all the same... It hurts in the end Didn't it.. Lucinda...?"

Facilier could see Lucinda's cheeks turning red.. and her eyes wear teary.

"Why didn't you just told me! WHY DID YOU EVEN TOOK ME AS AN APPRENTICE.. IF YOU WERENT GOING TO TEACH ME ANYTHING!"

"I wanted to teach you Honost! But As I started to know you.. I knew you weren't fit for the job! Please Lucinda... Try to understand.. that I was trying to protect you..."

"Protect me...? how can I be sure of that.. And what happened to those boys... those teenagers...You killed them right... How can I be sure... if you kill people like that.. that I wouldn't be the next..."

Facilier was shocked by her outburst.. and didn't know what to tell...

Then Mina came forward

"Please Lucinda... Trust us... Trust at least me... And I tell you.. there is no such thing as a choice... If you want to learn this magic... it's 2500 souls.. or nothing..."

As Mina was trying to convince Lucinda, it seemed the words didn't reached her.

"Please... go.. Please go away..." Lucinda then nearly cried.

"Well.. you heard the lady..." Chris said and as he waved with his hand, The door was repaired. And Chris his shadow pushed Facilier and Mina out of his home. What caused them to fall on the floor outside.

"And with that.. Stay.. Out.. Of .. My .. Home.." Chris said on a threatening tone. He then closed the door.

Facilier lifted himself up at the moment he door was closed. He wanted to open again but the magci on the door sent him back flying again. Mina tried to catch him, but it made them fall again.

"Well.. That worked just fine..." Mina noted.

This time Facilier just sat on the ground with his head leaning in his hands.

"What have I done... What am I suppose to do..."


	22. A shadow is born

**Lucinda**

Lucinda sat down as soon Facilier was out of sight. She sighed deeply, nearly crying. She didn't know what to do now. Or what to think. She wished Facilier would be right... but.. she couldn't trust him.. He had lied to her, since the start. But she also was concerned what Mira said.. She might be on Facilier's side, lying with him... Or be really worried about her. She didn't know Mina good enough...

Chris joined her and looked down at her.

"How are you feeling... Are you still alright?" He asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Yeah. I'm fine.. I just... I just need some time for myself..."

"Alright then.. Just.. think of what I told you.. And think positive.. If Facilier is no more.. you save probably hundreds of lives..." Chris then changed his couch into a bed with his powder and he made his leave.

Lucinda took off her shoes jacket and pants. Leaving her shirt on. She covered herself under the blankets, curling up into a ball.

"_I really don't know.. What am I supposed to do... It all sounds so easy how Chris told me... But.. But it isn't... I adored Facilier for years, and before I know it.. I am his apprentice. And now I know his secret.. I don't know what to think of him. I can't just change my view of him in a few seconds._

_Though...would be easy if I could... If I would just take that magic,and just... just..kill.. WHAT AM I THINKING,.. I 'just' can't kill someone...and not someone who I am fond of. But If I do this.. I can save lives... maybe a dozen.. maybe a hundreds... I don't know how many lives Facilier still needs.. but.. I would still save them..." _

As Lucinda kept on thinking and thinking through, she slowly fell asleep.

The next morning when Lucinda woke up, she needed a few seconds to realize what had happened. And what she had thought yesterday before she slept. She then looked around and shove the blankets away. She immediately walked through the kitchen to the back, there she found a sleeping Chris on a large old chair. Seemed he did some reading before he fell asleep.

She still stood on the doorway, slowly raising her voice.  
"Chris... Chris...?"

No movement. Try again.

"Chris?"

It worked. Chris slowly woke up, little grumpy and looked at the girl.

"Hm...?"

Lucinda then took a deep breath.

"Please... Teach me..."

Chris looked up shocked..

"Excuse me..?"

"Please teach me how to use magic,..."

Chris his lips formed a small smile and he stood up.

"Well then... Let's get started then.."

**Facilier**

When Facilier and Mina were both kicked out of Chris his home Facilier was almost in tears, nearly panicking.

"What am I suppose to do now! She wants to stay there! It's no place for her there!"

When Facilier wanted to open the door again he was send back flying against the wall, which caused his top hat to fell off

"Protection spell... You could have known that..." Mina said.

Facilier grabbed his hat an stood up. He was frustrated, angry and most of all, disappointed in himself.

"Well, for now, we can't do anything, lets wait for the next day and lets hope you can speak with her in private by then. Because with Chris she won't believe a thing of what you say... What I agree with her..."

"What do you mean by that?" he snarled at Mina.

"Well.. I wouldn't trust someone who has been lying to me from the start"

"I.. I wasn't really lying... I just... Protected her from the truth...That's all.."

Mina lifted her eyebrow and started walking to her own shop.

"Well,.. Just try to get some sleep and wait for her tomorrow..."

Facilier nodded at her comment but didn't really got the message. He just kept on walking to his own home, along with shadow.

**Lucinda**

As Chris started to make everything ready Lucinda sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee waiting for Chris.

Just before she was done Chris came to get her.

"Well.. I hope you are ready for a life changing moment!" He said almost too happy.

Lucinda just smiled faintly and followed him back to his room.

Lucinda looked around and noticed his whole room has changed. There was a large pentagram on the floor just in front of big green purple mask... the same mask Facilier had. She startled slightly as she noticed that mask.

"You still alright?" Chris asked as he pulled out a large book from his bookshelf.

"Y..yeah.." She mumbled and stood beside him.

"Well, you can stand in the circle over there and I shall explain quickly what you will have to do."

Lucinda nodded and made her move to the pentagram circle.

"Alright. To start up first, I will call up the person who will give you this power, He will talk through this Large mask, follow me?"

Lucinda nodded, but not liking the idea of the mask.

"Well after I called him I will explain him what you want, he then will ask you if you know what the contract is all about, all you have to do is nod yes!"

Lucinda frowned slightly.

"How will he know I will go for a shadowman soul and not the 2500 souls?" She asked.

Chris smiled charmingly and said: "You just have to think only of that thought, he will get that trough your mind, he will then ask you for a drop of blood."

He then handed over a knife

"Just a small cut in your finger will do fine, hun." He said with a wink.

Lucinda blushed slightly and held tight onto the knife.

"With that blood he will form your shadow,... Your shadow will take over your body for a moment, this is for you to get your magical powers."

Lucinda nodded at his instructions and tried to remember it all.

"And when you see your shadow again, the Transformation is complete." Chris ended.

Lucinda gave a last nod and waited for Chris to start the ceremony.

As Chris started to enchant in a whole different language, she held tight on her knife. She saw how the mask started to glow and started to live. The huge mask started to speak in a low and broken voice.

"Do you know what the contract holds and do you agree with the payment for the promised power?" Lucinda started to think of the shadowman soul, of Facilier's soul, and then answered with a small 'yes'

Then the large mask opened his mouth and if Lucinda looked closely she thought she saw a the world in which she was together with the shadow of Facilier.

Then she heard a small

"Pssht!" From the side and saw Chris who pointed to her knife to give the drop of blood. Lucinda blushed slightly and moved her hands closer to the mask and made a small cut in her finger. She whimpered slightly at the stinging feeling. She always thought small cuts hurt more then larger wounds. Slowly a drop of blood was pulled down by gravity, and before it would hit the ground it disappeared and only the shadow of the drop remained, this shadow slowly grew and grew to the form of Lucinda. When it was almost an exact copy of Lucinda she saw the Shadow close and she could feel the shadow entering her body, only this time it didn't felt odd. It felt as she had been reunited with a part she had always missed, it filled the whole in her heart. It was filled with magic. She slowly could feel this warm pulse all through her body, she felt better then ever, but then it slightly faded as she then saw the shadow again in front of her. Lucinda could still feel the magic within her, but it was less stronger since the Shadow was out of her.

Lucinda then heard a single person clapping in his hands.

"Congratulations, dear voodoo witch, You are now of the few shadow people." Chris said and he stepped forwards.

"Now, if you don't mind, I have to go back to my shop to open it. If you want to take care of Facilier, you can do it now or you wait for when you are ready, but I must say, the longer you wait, the harder it will get."

Then Chris left the room and Lucinda stood in the chamber looking at her shadow.

"Hello..." She said faint. She then saw her copied image on the wall waving to her, and she swears she could hear a small female voice saying _"hey!"_ in her head. Lucinda could hear Chris leaving the building and she moved to the living room with her shadow to follow. Lucinda grabbed the coat she got from and pulled it on. She could smell the scent of Facilier's home, and a small part of her wished she would have never found out.

"_Nice clothing."_

Lucinda turned and noticed her shadow was talking to her.

"Uhm.. Thanks.. I got it from a former friend..."

"_Former?"_

"Yes.. He was really kind and he taught me a lot, but he also lied to me..." Lucindasaid and she lookedway.

"_Hmm.. Too bad, will he be a soul for you?"_

Lucinda just nodded and ten looked back at her shadow.

"So.. What do I call you...?" Lucinda questioned.

"_Whatever you think that fits for me, you can name me."_

Lucinda nodded and thought for a second.

"How about Shadess?"

The shadow tilet her head and then showed a broad smile

"_I like it!"_

"Well, lets go fetch the soul, Shadess!" Lucinda said slightly smiling.


End file.
